<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Scale by Arceus_Insanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115057">Full Scale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity'>Arceus_Insanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I myself hate Mpreg, but I like the idea of Omegas, Betas, and Alphas and shall put up with the an Mpreg universe for it. If I do end up making a character pregnant they would most likely have an abortion, I might put it in just to talk about it. Like always my OTP (Blue x Shadow x Green x Vio x Red) shall be there as the main focus, other ships will be: Ganondorf x Vaati, Dark x Link (possibly Ravio in there too), mentions of past Demise x Ghirahim. <br/>Might put in Navi x Tatl cause I just thought of it. Other characters I will use are Sheik, Tatl, Tael, Impa, Zelda and Sidon. Might use Ruto, Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, and Daruk.</p><p>Cross posted from wattpad</p><p>Only fully understand the alpha, beta, omega, so the ones I made up are just built off them not any other categories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Ganondorf/Vaati (Legend of Zelda), Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow link, Green Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Second Gender Scale and Terminology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Like sexuality, it isn't a nice little pressed in button. It's a broad range fitted into sections, on a circular scale. This gender is determined by the sex chromosomes becoming either very loose (Omega), or extremely tight (Alpha), normally wound (Beta). The two parts can be at different levels of wound up, this is more common but not by much. How this happened is a mystery, because I don't want to write it.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>The basics</b> </span>
</p>
<p><b>Alpha</b>: (ex. Ganondorf) not able to give birth (25%)</p>
<p><b>Beta</b>: (ex. Vaati) can be impregnated (they have a minor heat) and impregnate others (25%)</p>
<p><b>Omega</b>: (ex. Navi) can't impregnate, go through heat (25%)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Ultimates</b> </span>
</p>
<p><b>Ult. Alpha:</b> (ex. Blue) has the strongest sperm and most vulnerable to pheromones (6%)</p>
<p><b>Ult. Beta</b>: (ex. Green) the middle of the Beta section, vulnerable to pheromones, but produce strong(ish) pheromones as well (6%)</p>
<p><b>Ult. Omega</b>: (ex. Red) sperm is useless, produce the strongest pheromones, and are most likely to become pregnant (6%)</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Combinations</b> </span>
</p>
<p><b>Delta</b>: (ex. Shadow) can barely get pregnant and produce the weakest pheromones only affects Ult. Alphas (3%)</p>
<p><b>Gamma</b>: (ex. Vio) weakest viable sperm, can only be affected by Ult Omega pheromones (3%)</p>
<p><b>Sigma</b>: (ex. Sheik) very vulnerable to pheromones, have good sperm, but also produce good pheromones and can get pregnant (1%)</p>
<p>
  <b>Full Scale</b>
</p>
<p>Here are the sections, I made a lot of changes and added a lot from the general options, Alphas are on top going down to Omegas because that's how it generally is, and alphabetical order crap.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigma (0.5%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ult. Alphas (6%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alphas (25%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Delta (3%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beta (upper half) (12.5%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ult. Beta (6%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beta (lower half) (12.5%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gamma (3%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Omega (25%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ult. Omega (6%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigma (0.5%)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>General rules</b>
</p>
<p>Hips get wider the further down you are</p>
<p>The female form is 80% with Ult. Omegas, and 20% with Ult. Alphas</p>
<p>Skip one either way for there to be any Breeding Capability</p>
<p>Difference between Betas and Sigmas; betas are the neutralizing section, sigmas are the combination without neutralization</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Terminology</strong> </span>
</p>
<p><b>Heat</b>: happens every three(ish) months, lasts about a week. The lower on the scale they are the stronger the pheromones, and affect on both the person experiencing it and anyone with breeding capability with them. Extreme cravings for sex, not in complete control, cannot justify rape</p>
<p><b>Rut</b>: when someone is affected strongly by another's heat, aka wants to fuck them. Not in complete control, cannot justify rape</p>
<p><b>Breeding Capability</b>: the general rule is skip one either way. The more skipped the higher the likelihood of them having a child. (Sigma's breeding range is Deltas to Gamma)</p>
<p><b>Marking/ Marks</b>: when the more dominant party bites the neck of their partner, this contains a pheromone identifying who made the mark. Higher up the scale the dominant is the stronger the scent, the higher the submissive is the less affect the mark has on their scent. If not redone the mark and it's scent will be completely gone within three months</p>
<p><b>Shut Downs, Blockers, Masks</b>: a shot, pill, or slap on sticker which submissive parties use to prevent the production of pheromones during their heat. This does not stop the heat itself. There are ones made for dominant parties to prevent a rut, rare just like it shouldn't be, like male birth control here. Schools and jobs almost always have them as mandatory.</p>
<p><b>Oma</b>: a derogatory term used against someone because they are an Omega, or just lower on the scale than the person saying it</p>
<p><b>Heat Defense</b>: when someone claims to not be in control of their actions when raping someone in heat. This is not a legal defense, but is sadly commonly used in defense with success. This is this world's Gay/ Trans Panic Defense, as in complete bullshit that bigots use. Many people are trying to dispose of this practice, with mixed results</p>
<p><b>Class Clans</b>: a closely knit family, often having arranged marriages. Tend to favour traditional roles (and alphas). The lower mate is meant to move in with the upper mate. Often run family businesses, sometimes even enterprises. Abuse is almost always there in any Class Clan relationship</p>
<p><b>Non Breedables</b>: when two (or more people) are dating each other and are either in the same section, or don't follow the skip one rule, rare but happens, lot of bigotry towards them</p>
<p><b>Collection</b>: (can be a romantic, platonic and/or business related group) when a group has no overlap of second gender. Example being instead redhead, brunette, blond, it's Alpha, Beta, Omega. (Romantic) Gets a lot of bigotry responses for being polyamorous</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1 The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the doctor passed the baby back to its mother, the Alpha Madeline of the two looked at it in pride. They had been wanting a child for years. The Beta, Rose held the boy tightly wiping the white waxy sludge from his face, kissing the cleanish forehead. </p><p>"You're child is very healthy," the doctor informed them as the baby cuddled into his mother, squeezing the collar of it in his little hands. </p><p>Madeline spoke next her voice deep for someone with the female form "We wish to know his second gender," she speaking a cloth and rubbing the baby's back. </p><p>"It takes a saliva sample, But it should only take an hour" the doctor told them, getting out a cotton swab.</p><p>Rose reluctantly allowed the doctor to swab it around her first child's mouth. Poor thing started crying, "shh... it's ok sweetie... Mama's here... I'm never going to let anything hurt you..." she promised the newborn, cuddling him back up. The doctor left giving the couple a few minutes to talk before the nurses would kick them out of the birthing room. </p><p>"What should we name him, now that we know he's a boy?" Madeline asked hugging her partner. </p><p>"Red... after all we settled on Scarlett when we thought it was a girl..." Rose's voice was weak wary from the hours of labour. Madeline agreed kissing her.</p><p>The hour had passed and the two were in a new room, made for Rose to stay in the next few days. Madeline had taken to constantly trying to wipe off the grim their child was covered in. That's when the nurse came in with news of the baby's second gender. </p><p>"Your son, he's not one of the big three, he's an Ultimate," The man says knowing that Ultimates are quite rare. Rose smiled motioning him to continue with what kind of Ult. "Omega, he's the lowest on the scale I've seen," he tells them passing them a blanket for him.</p><p>Madeline looks a little surprised, but accepted it nonetheless it was her child after all. "we'll have to get him birth control before his first heat, 12 at the latest." she commented smiling as he held the blankets on him and his mother tightly. </p><p>"Also make sure there's a nurse with her the next time she pees, it's a messy process..." he warns them leaving.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2 Hiding What Shouldn't Be Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Going into the locker room I check my scent blocker. I'm in heat and even with the weakest pheromones in the school, I still don't want anymore people calling me Oma. I deal with that enough at home from my dad. Coming from a high end family, people assume I'm a lucky spoiled brat, but no... My dad had three wives in my life so far, every few years he finds someone marries them, then they find out what a piece of shit he is and they dump his ass. He sees me as nothing but a poor excuse of flesh, he wanted an Ult. Alpha, and decided he wouldn't settle for anything less. Course this is the price of being born into the Class Clan.</p><p>Going in I see a lot of hot sweaty Alpha bodies, gross, I don't even have to worry about anyone smelling me, this stench could be used in warfare. Gagging, I go to my new locker, which I share with someone but they were sick yesterday when I first got here, and late today.</p><p>"What are you doing in my locker?!" a deep voice booms slamming the locker shut. I can feel a few people look up at the sound but no one does anything about it. </p><p>"It was assigned to me yesterday..." I almost stutter and with an overpowering scent coming over me, my floodgates opening, oh Fucking Hell on a budget. I feel his breathe on my neck taking a deep whiff of my scent, I don't dare turn around to face him, I hear him lick his lips. </p><p>"Don't even think about putting anything on the shelf. That's mine." He tells me grabbing his clothes over my shoulder and leaving.</p><p>I change quickly running out before he comes back. I am always sent into alpha rooms, because every school's biggest concern is avoiding any student getting pregnant. So they keep Deltas and Gammas out of the Beta locker and wash rooms. I sit down in my science class careful to hide my heat induced half boner. I just had to be locker mates with who could very well be the only person in this school, who could smell my heat.</p><p>Class starts and the entire time I feel like I'm being watched under a magnifying glass. Everyone just waiting for me to fuck up. To be honest I'm used to it, but normally it's from my father.</p><p>When I was younger my brother would stand up for me. Whenever dad was yelling at me and sometimes even hit me, Dark would come to my rescue get him to stop and patch me up afterwards. Then, when I was six, he was 10, and while defending me he suddenly collapsed. At the hospital they told us he had entered a coma, and that he was put with another patient experiencing the same thing. He only got out of it two years ago. Then he just completely disappeared after a month, and that guy that was in a coma with him disappeared too. To this day no one has any idea where they could be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3 They Call it Heat Cause it Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>Being an Ult. Alpha definitely has its perks. Mainly because no one will ever bully you for being one, and we can often get praise for it. That should be said for everyone but nope. I won't pretend not to notice when my Mom comments Oma on random people's accounts. Sadly just being called Oma by my Mom is often the least of their worries. Online threats of rape and murder in various levels of seriousness is a common issue. This does happen to the higher half as well just not to the same extreme volume as the lower.</p><p>But being an Ult. Alpha has one big problem, the ruts. To put in to context if even the slightest bit of pheromones reach me, my dick is already up. I constantly need to be on masks, and here's the thing, it doesn't stop the smell, just keeps me in control. I still get turned on because it's meant to fully cover the Alpha section and below, they aren't strong enough for me. Now I have what must be an Delta as my locker mate, a cute one at that. I know he either wasn't on a blocker or it wasn't working, I could smell his pheromones and that his body was lubing up. In the one class I skip using blockers too.</p><p>My one question is why wasn't he in the heat room?</p><p>I know they can't deny anyone in heat, and everyone going through it aren't allowed in gym. Due to the sweat increasing the problem, and while running laps the teachers may not realize what's going on. So what makes him any different? Deltas and downwards have to inform their guidance counselor when their heat usually takes place. So that they have access to blockers and their teachers can have their homework and lessons sent to them online. Unless his parents lied to the school...</p><p>My parents are going to be getting another call from the school. I'm always late for my second period class. And I'm late because the fastest way to and from my mechanics and gym class passes the heat room. And I'm too sensitive to the hormones the shut downs miss. I've told the school about it but I missed the time period I could rearrange my classes. Because I hadn't realized until the third day that it was the heat room, I just thought the smell was from the Omega bathroom. Mainly because parents won't bother to send to send their omega children to school if they're in heat at the start of a semester.</p><p>But I have Biology 20 next so I better get going. I swallow my shut down pills going in there's only three people I have to avoid but otherwise it's good. Vaati, he was in my Math 20 class last semester and I could smell his heat, but it wasn't extreme enough for him to go into the heat room. So it gets to drive me crazy all day. The other two Vio, he's in Grade 10 so he probably just wants to get his mandatories done. I've only seen him once outside of this class going into the heat room, I know his name from the attendance. Lastly Navi, omega, annoying with her habit of saying 'Hey Listen!' and hovering but I don't really know anything else about her.</p><p>It's not their fault that their heat drives me crazy, so I don't blame them. Who I blame is the shitty old Alphas who make the so called Shut Downs. The Damn things are taxed as a luxury item too, and it's cheaply made. They at max can only stop a rut from a low alpha, and high Omega. Both still horny as Hell.</p><p>"Today we have a group assignment, this is to be done over the month. I've chosen who you are with, the pairings are; Vaati and Navi, Blue and Vio, Groose and Pipit..." her voice fades out in my mind. I'm fucked Vio's heat is coming up pretty quickly.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4 Pressure of Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>I sigh knowing the fuckery I'm about to go through. First I'm going to be generalized as an Omega even after I tell them I'm an Gamma. Then they're going to either be condescending because I'm a blond in the lower half. Or they're going to dump all the work onto me. I watch as from the front of the class the biggest kid stands up and sits in front of me. So that's Blue, the guy in the leather jacket and perfect body. Due to him being blond I doubt he will assume the dumb blond trope at least. But that usually guarantees he will dump it all on me.</p><p>"So you're Vio, I saw you going into the heat room almost three month ago..." he starts already breaking every other interaction I've had for worse introductions. </p><p>"What the fuck?" I fire back keeping my voice as low as I can. </p><p>"I mean no offense, but because I as an Ult. Alpha, I can be turned on from basically any pheromones. I just wanted to let you know, just in case," he tells me my anger flaring.</p><p>"When my heat is, is none of your business. Nor is it a reason to avoid me." I hiss already hating him. </p><p>"I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry if it sounded like it was, it's my fault, I just get overly worried about ruts. I heard from the teacher you're top of the class..." He says trying to change the subject. I just roll my eyes it's so obvious he only wants me to do all the work.</p><p>He sighs placing the flyer in front of me. "I'm pretty bad with the chemical and body systems. My strengths are in the physical injuries section, I am in sports medicine," he tells me looking through the options. </p><p>"Alright I do best with chemistry, so I can work with heavy bleeding and brain injuries..." I tell him ready for him to dump all the work on me after class. </p><p>"I could use an injury I got in gym and write up everything that happened with the pain and blood loss."</p><p>"Alright, where was the wound?" I ask crossing my legs. He takes out his phone pulling up a picture of a skid mark. </p><p>"Text this to yourself while I start writing," he tells me stealing some paper from me. I put my number in clipping the image in before hitting send. I sigh knowing he now has my number and could easily take advantage of me.</p><p>---</p><p>Getting home I hear my father talking to yet another company CEO. I know what he's trying to do. He's trying to get me engaged. I'm part of a Class Clan. So arranged marriages do happen. My father makes about 7 000 000 a year, and holds the old fashion view that children should be used to form alliances. So every few weeks he invites a new successful millionaire with a beta or up child, up to a decade older than me. Whenever one comes over, I'm not allowed to go to my room. Any work I have must be put on hold. I'm to cook and clean for the guests and entertain them afterwards. Father doesn't care what I want, Just what benefits him and his business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5 Cutting Costs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UA= Ult. Alpha, A= Alpha, D= Delta, BH= Beta upper, UB= Ult. Beta, BL= Beta lower, G= Gamma, O= Omega, UO= Ult. Omega, S= Sigma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting in the minivan I get stuck with layers of crap. My parents are sex addicts and I'm ok with that part of my family. What I hate is the lack of birth control. I have 11 brothers, and 3 sisters.</p><p>They are Sky A 18 (moved out), Time BH 19 (missing), Wind BL 21 (moved out), Oracle O 13 (has a twin), Twilight A 12, Wild UO 10, Minish A 3, Albw (or Paint) G 6, Hyrule BL 23 (moved out), Spirit A 5, Past O 13 (Oracle's identical twin). My sister's are; my twin Zelda A (16), Hylia UA 18 (twins with Sky, out of the house as well), and Aryll O she turned 1 last week. And 10 of us live at home. But. My grandma usually takes care of two of us at a time right now that's Twilight and Paint. My other Grandparents have Oracle and Past. Uncle Albert who never married but has two stillbirths takes care of one of us at a time, currently Spirit. Uncle Mike does the same because he and his wife are infertile, they're taking care of Minish. So my parents have to house four of us at a time. We always have to do all our school work online because we're rarely with our parents.</p><p>My mom is only now talking about having her tubes tied. I'm tempted to say it's a little late for that but I just don't want anymore Damn siblings. We're moving into the city for my Dad's work. We're getting a five bedroom apartment. Slash, literally everything but the bathroom and kitchen are being treated as a bedroom. So reality is that only three of the rooms are actually bedrooms. I'm going to be sharing a room with Zelda for now (we have to switch all the time) and Aryll stays with our parents for now. Our family loves having us sleepover at friends houses.</p><p>Wild takes the other side. As Zelda takes the last seat in the back with Aryll. I now get to leave everything I know, for a tight apartment. I miss the country already.</p><p>---</p><p>Arriving Wild rushes outside already climbing a tree. That's very predictable of him. Mom starts unloading the truck as Zelda takes care Aryll. I grab as much as I can as dad unlocks the door. "The moving truck comes Friday, so take a sleeping bag until then," dad tells us in his usual friendly tone. No doubt he already has me and Zelda heading to school tomorrow.</p><p>Mom tells me to help her cook dinner. As Wild barely agrees to follow us in. Being one of the two oldest in the house is a nightmare. It's our job to keep track of the younger ones, make sure everyone is fed and gets to bed on time. We're all also expected to have time to make friends just so we can spend the night at their house. That part isn't too bad, it just puts a lot of pressure on us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6 Protect Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting Up I can already tell my brother, Vaati, is up by the muffled sound of punk rock. I hold onto my blanket cold. It's freezing here. The heating is down so we're relying on space heaters. Mother says she's going to fix it today while we're at school. Mom's taking advantage of this and was baking all day yesterday, I of course helped, Vaati just hung around the kitchen to stay warm. So me and my brother get to take some sweets in our lunches today.</p><p>When my parents failed to have a second child they started fostering. That's originally what Vaati was, a slightly older kid we were fostering. Except we ended up adopting him. Because it turns out A. he has asperger syndrome, and needs a consistent routine. B. They originally thought that his grandpa could take care of him, he can't, but we're in driving distance. C. He kinda latched onto me. Regardless, he's my older brother now and I love him.</p><p>"Red get up! We have to walk to school!" He tells me after slapping the door. </p><p>"I'm already up!" I shout back getting a shirt on. Ok he doesn't seem the nicest but that's just how he expresses himself. He always stands up for me, and he's not afraid to get in trouble. That's probably why he always has detention... He gets into a lot of fights... At the very least he wins them. Most people assume he'd lose in fights because I'm very short and I'm taller than him by two inches.</p><p>I grab a few pancakes stuffing my face and Vaati puts our stuff by the door knowing I won't have time to do it myself. I really do need to set my alarm earlier. Either that or get Vaati an air horn. I do try to do stuff for the family but as mother puts it I get distract in seconds. I barely remember where, or what my classes are. </p><p>"We'll be picking you up early, Vaati has a visit with his grandpa," mom tells taking a little comb through my hair.</p><p>"Try not to get in any fights Vaati, I don't want to have another talk with principal," Mother reminds him as he pulls on his coat. I get up getting ready myself as Vaati nods along with it. Leaving the house I struggle to catch up with I may be taller, but Vaati is incredibly fast for his size. It's his main strategy in fighting, rushing past their punches and waiting for his chance to get a worthwhile hit.</p><p>"Yo look at the Omas!" a voice calls out followed by a whistle.</p><p>Vaati says a few words for only me to hear "They approach. I attack." I already knew that, Vaati isn't one for entering pointless fights. But someone talking like that, can be extremely dangerous and Vaati sees it as get the better of them before they get the better of us. He suffers from a rather defensive case of paranoia. Not surprising considering just what put him into the foster system.</p><p>But the morons comes over. "hey, it's rude to ignore us," the first guy says attempting to grab Vaati's shoulder. He's fucked.</p><p>Vaati kicks his shin quickly spinning around. I move out of the way knowing it's better that I don't get involved. Vaati's eyes shift between the two ready to defend himself and attack upon them trying to do anything else. </p><p>"You little shit!" first guy shouts trying to swing his fist. Vaati ducks unamused slamming his foot back into the guys knee taking it out.</p><p>Vaati just stares at him uncaring as he falls "leave or I will continue." He warns blunt. First guy just let's a string of curse words but the second starts pulling him away from trying to strangle Vaati. Vaati just turns around returning to our path to school. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7 Devil's Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting to school I feel like my leg is on fire. Dad tripped me by the counter and it torn off a good chunk of skin. I manage to stop the bleeding and disinfect it but I didn't have enough time to bandage it, as I take the bus and can't walk to school. So I had to run, I hate running. I have no endurance and the schools a good two kilometers away.</p><p>My heat still has one more act up due today. Heats have a basic schedule. Like periods they have a consistent(ish) length, and easy/ hard times.</p><p>Mine lasts four days. Day one I need to lock myself in my room, nothing is getting done. Day two I can leave the house but I struggle to focus on anything. Day three I just smell a little off. Day four I get one bad strike of heat. I need to get to a locked room before it starts. Otherwise I'll be in danger of causing a rut.</p><p>Getting to school I quickly tell the gym teacher Daruk about my injury saying I tripped going down the stairs. I was already a few minutes meaning there was only a few people finishing up. They leave and I start grabbing paper towel to start cleaning it. I strip the bandage off cringing at the sickening sound.</p><p>The gym door opens and I hear Daruk saying to get out quickly. I peak around the corner seeing my locker mate. Fuck Me Gently With A Chainsaw. I stay by the showers just trying to wrap up my wound again.</p><p>That's when I get the first warning of my act up coming. Panting. The door is closed so it was just me, and the giant Ult. Alpha. He hears me coming over pretty soon I will have turned him on and there will be yet another problem.</p><p>He comes over after hearing me and sees my bleeding leg. He crouches down and I let out a small whimper. </p><p>"Why on Earth did you even come to school with this without disinfecting this?" he was holding my ankle dabbing a medicine covered cotton ball on my leg. I whimper swearing from the pain.</p><p>"Fuck, you're still in heat aren't you!" he says in realization, trying to bandage it up a little quicker. </p><p>"Yeah... and I'm getting an act up..." I tell him, while drool is starting to develop. </p><p>"I'll take you to the heat room after this," he tells me finishing up. </p><p>"No!" I quickly tell him trying to back away a little, "My father doesn't want anyone knowing I'm an Delta and not an Alpha!" I tell him terrified of what my father would do to me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8 Gentle Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>Reluctantly I take him to the nurse instead. He really should be in the heat room, but based on what he said he'll probably be hurt if anyone saw him there. I'll just have to go through the back door and have the nurse call the teacher. Going over it, I cover my mouth and nose with a scarf. That hopefully last until I get him there.</p><p>Going out I take the long route once again. Not as bad as my mechanics class but still longer than it should be. Going to the office I tell them what's happening after putting him down on the bed. </p><p>"I also need you to call Mr. Daruk and tell him what happened" I tell the lady who I've nicknamed Forget me nots as I never remember her name. </p><p>"Ok that should be rather easy, we appreciate you helping him," she tells me putting the call in.</p><p>"One more thing," I kinda interrupts her as she's finishing up. She looks up waiting for me to continue. </p><p>"He doesn't want anyone knowing he's an Delta, said it was because of his father. Not sure if that automatically leads to an investigation, but probably belongs on file," I tell her, waiting to see if she had anything to say to me. </p><p>"Thank you, we'll be watching him to see if an investigation is needed. You may go back to class," she tells me already writing it down.</p><p>---</p><p>Entering biology I sit next to Vio. "I got the physical aspects down and found some images that we could use as reference" I tell him getting my papers out. </p><p>"Ok, my dad had guests over and he doesn't let me work on stuff while that's happening..." he admits putting a single paper down with only a few notes. </p><p>"Please tell me I haven't discovered two victims of Class Clans today," I say to myself just sick of this bullshit.</p><p>He seems a little taken aback from this and seems to want to ask. "Sorry just frustrated and sick of it," I tell him with a sigh. </p><p>"Ok... I'll catch up tonight on my notes, but..." he trails off a little. </p><p>"Just spit it out," I tell him bluntly. </p><p>"Why were you carrying that kid?..." he asks a little on edge. </p><p>"He torn a good chuck of his leg, so I took him to the nurse," I tell him, not telling him about Shadow's heat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9 A New Crush- I Mean Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>I work as quickly as I can. Trying to get caught up so I won't be behind again. I can't keep losing marks from projects being late. I always lose marks because my dad is always setting up opportunities to get me engaged not caring about my school work. I can't hold a job, or tutoring sessions because of them, so I have to rely on my father financially.</p><p>The bell rings telling me to stop. I sigh unable to continue with this class's work, Blue told me from the start he had practice and I have other work due. Getting up Blue tells me not to worry that he needed a little bit of time to catch up as well. It's nice to have someone give half a shit about me. But I'm still going to internally crying for over an hour with all this stress.</p><p>Leaving my head is down, probably why I immediately bumped into another guy. He was cute... I blushed, just a pale one not really noticeable, so I don't think he noticed. He was blond a bit darker than mine, more of a dirty, and had these nice big summer lake eyes. I mutter a quick apology going to leave.</p><p>"You ok?" he asks putting his hand on front of my arm not actually touching me.</p><p> I nod gulping the saliva that had built up in my mouth. </p><p>"You sure, you look like you need someone to talk to?" he double checked. </p><p>"No, I wouldn't want to bother you anyway?" I tell him trying to make it sound more like a joke.</p><p>He doesn't believe me, his frown shows that much, but acts like he does. "Well if you're ok, could you show me around, I only just got transferred here today?" he asks before adding in "Assuming you don't have anything better to do at the moment?" </p><p>Blushing a bit more noticeably I agree taking his hand, "It's lunch so we should probably eat first..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10 Flirting With Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>The kid takes me to the cafeteria still blushing so cutely. I don't need him to show me around or anything. Me and Zelda were given a quick tour of the school before being sent off to class. But this boy is clearly distressed over something. After caring for so many siblings, I feel like I need to take care of this shorter boy.</p><p>"Name's Green, never caught yours, care to share it with me?" I ask entering the line to get food with him. </p><p>"Vio," he says shortly grabbing us both trays. </p><p>"That's a nice name, I take it, it's short for something?" I ask trying to get him to open up more to me. </p><p>"It is..." He admits cheeks heating a little embarrassed about what ever it is. </p><p>"What is it?" I ask getting a little closer to him. </p><p>"Violet... like the flower..." He says really quiet. </p><p>"Violet" I test it out liking the feel "I like it, my grandma used to grow them,"</p><p>"I don't, my dad gave it to me, did it so I appear more feminine, because I'm an Gamma," he says getting his food. </p><p>"I understand that I'm and Ult. Beta people already want to put me into one of the halves. But I got a twin sister, she's an alpha, so I get pushed down. Most people are pretty good about it, but you do find those assholes who just ruin it all," I collect mine and start searching for a spot with him.</p><p>We end up going into the hallway in order to eat. "So where are you from Violet?" I ask politely. </p><p>"Just Vio, please," he says in mild frustration. </p><p>"Sorry, I hadn't realized how personal it was," I admit hoping he'll still answer. </p><p>"I'm from Sea Garden," he admits quiet, holding himself close. </p><p>"That's one of the rich neighborhoods, right? I've only been in the city for a few days" I ask trying to engage. </p><p>"Yes... a lot of Big class clans, including mine, I only know my father," he tells me, his voice says it's not personal, more like it's just a fact I could learn without meeting him.</p><p>"Oh, my family is pretty good, we'd be screwed if we cared about that crap. We're largely Ashye, it's a small old tribe in Europe. In order for a higher to marry a lower, they or their parents would pay the lower's parents in order to marry them. And I have 6 upper halves out of 15," I tell him hoping for a laugh.</p><p>"Make sure my dad never finds out about it, he's already trying to get me engaged, I don't need him selling me" he tells me dead serious. I think I bit off more than I can chew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A. Fuck It.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a side series going around of other couples, put in at random</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If video doesn't work https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=booKP974B0k&amp;feature=emb_logo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>Going over to Navi's house for the project. It's in walking distance so I'm just expected to go home on my own. There's a few cars I don't recognize near her place but it could be the neighbours have family over. Wouldn't be to surprising plenty of people have family in odd corners. Just need to leave before or after they do.</p><p>Getting in I see Navi's older brother Gate with his friends. Gate's a dick. He's a top dog alpha and thinks the world revolves around him. He's in college and if his friends are here, it means their parents are out of town again. So we better finish this quick before their party starts. So yay it's either rush my work, or want to bash my head in from the noise.</p><p>---</p><p>The music is making my head hurt. And I don't trust these drunk college ass hats with their vehicles so I'm stuck here. I stay in Navi's room stealing her pillow to try to block the noise out. "You ok? You're really anxious, I could call you an uber?" She offers she doesn't know about my autism but it's pretty easy to tell I'm noise sensitive.</p><p>And this is where it gets ten times worse. My spit starts to taste of blood. It does that half an hour before my heat starts. And I know half these fucks are already horny. It's two days early, so I don't have any masks on me.</p><p>Fuck it. If I'm stuck in a party during my heat I might as well scratch that Damn itch.</p><p>I go into Navi's bathroom knowing it's attach to her parents room. "What are you doing Vaati?" She asks seeing me go in. </p><p>"Stealing a condom." I tell her bluntly, she's definitely surprised but doesn't say anything. Her parents keep all their sex stuff in the bottom drawer. I know that because our parents are friends, and they left it open one time I was over.</p><p>"Lock the bathroom just in case" I tell her going out. The hall smells of beer and I know Navi is going to be fucked over and have to clean this too.</p><p>Looking around I scout out who I'm going to fuck. Alpha would best Heat does like it higher. Then I see my target. Tall, drunk enough he won't remember me, and he's already looking for something to fuck. I take his hand he's surprised but smirks. Good I got him.</p><p>Lead him into the back guest room empty but it's clear some people were eyeing it up.</p><p>Getting in he pins me to the door, did I mention he's muscular as Hell. He kisses me roughly, as my heat starts. I let his tongue in starting to strip myself. He gets the idea starting to strip himself as we start heading to the bed. He pushes me on to the bed, not enough to hurt but rough enough that it be hard not to notice. I let him backing into the pillows to give him room.</p><p>He gets on top of me, lust in his amber eyes. He kisses me again getting in deep. It tastes disgusting from the alcohol he had been drinking, but there is a little bit of something salty I like. He cups my ass giving it a light squeeze. I give the faintest moan and spread my legs. He seems a tiny bit surprised that I'm of the male form but just starts to look for a condom, I hand him the one I took with a small smirk.</p><p>After a moment he gets back on me kissing me. I wrap my arms around him, as he starts to push in. It's stings only a little thankfully heat does prepare the body for this. I bite my tongue letting him get all the way in. </p><p>"Tell me when I can move..." He tells me caressing my side. I pant a little my heat making me want it now. Telling him to he starts moving slowly getting faster in me.</p><p>I moan out my system fully in heat, taking away any resistance I wasn't forcing my body to give. I wrapped my legs around him pulling myself closer. He gets the idea and starts to pick up speed.  This is a lot better than just waiting through it. "Names Ganon I want to hear you say it~"</p><p>Fuck!</p><p>I hate talking, this is why I said nothing and just dragged him in here. I ignore it, hoping that Ganon just forgets about it or assumes I'm mute.</p><p>He's clearly was very confused but kinda lets me go. It's better that he doesn't learn anything about me-</p><p>I cry out loudly as he hits that special bundle of nerves in me, making me cry out. He takes the hint and starts aiming for it. I scratch up his shoulders squeezing them.</p><p>I bounce myself on him getting ready to cum. I make a mess of his chest as he finishes a few minutes later.</p><p>He lies down holding, pulls out of course and just sighs. Might as well sleep here too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11 Questions and B Where Did They Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Vaati came in about nine in the morning. We had a PD day, thank goodness, but that still doesn't explain where he was. He hates going out, well... where there's people, he loves going into the woods. So why didn't he come home last night? Our mothers - they had a date, last night - don't know about it. So I stay quiet until Vaati goes into his room.</p><p>I follow him to the door, taking a deep breathe, before going in. Vaati's grabbing a new mask, placing it just under his right ribs. His heat must have started early. He hasn't noticed me yet, grabbing some new clothes. "Vaati, what happened?" I ask surprising him. He tends to block out the world. He turns around, and I can now see how parts of his lips are stained dark.</p><p>The dotted fashion telling me they're hickeys. Vaati used to bite his arms (he wouldn't break skin) and suck on them while he was younger, so I know what Vaati's hickeys look like. But Vaati hasn't done that in years. Nor have they ever been on his lips.</p><p>Wait his heat started early! Did someone fuck my brother?! Is that why he smells like shit?!</p><p>"Gate had a party and I knew my heat was about to start. I decided to get the up coming itch scratched." He says grabbing white acrylic paint. </p><p>"Vaati, you had sex with someone at a party hosted by Gate, you know how those people are." They always kiss and tell, exaggerate and they don't care what happens to the people they talk about.</p><p>"Hence why I left before he got a chance to wake up, he never learned my name, they think I'm mute, likely assumed I'm a omega and Gate has no idea who I am let alone that I was there. This is assuming he remembers anything, he was drunk, somewhere between tipsy and not being able to consent. I even got rid of the condom, and any hair I found. Even got Navi to agree to cover for me, by doing 10% more of the project" he counters, he is right, they would have no way of believing Vaati exists, considering his very unique qualities.</p><p>
  <b>Ganon pov.</b>
</p><p>I woke up cold with a nagging headache and dry mouth. This is as much a hangover that I'm going to get, the Gerudo family is known for our ability in drinking after all. I turn over to look at the omega I screwed last night. They're gone. What the fuck. Great now I don't even know who's bed I'm in.</p><p>Pretty soon I find out. A small teenager comes into the room "Thought I should let you know my brother is going to make you clean this." She tells me clearly disgusted by the events that took place here. </p><p>I roll my eyes annoyed "Any idea who the person I fucked was?" It's a side note question, I don't care that much, if they want to just fuck off to who the fuck knows, it ain't my problem. But I am curious.</p><p>"No idea," she leaves right away after that, odd.</p><p>I get up starting to find my clothes. It's a lot less awkward and annoying when they find you with clothes on. At least for them, I stopped caring somewhere in high school. I definitely have experience from those years. All I'm doing to clean up is throwing the sheets into the wash. We didn't break anything so I don't exactly feel guilty.</p><p>"Yo get out of my house!" oh yeah, now that this little shit doesn't think that I had sex here, he just wants me out. I just drop the Damn sheets and leave. If he's going to be an ass he can deal with the sex covered sheets himself. I'll just get my sister to pick me up. I leave the house just as he's realizing what I was doing.</p><p>I text Urbosa my location asking her to pick me up. I have two families, well a family and my step father.</p><p>My mom Twinrova was part of the Gerudo clan, rebels against the system, for the last 100 or so years they have only given birth to three alphas, me, Urbosa and someone dead. I'm the only male form too. So I was a surprise, I'm pretty good at avoiding ruts because of the tricks I've learn while there.</p><p>My dad's name was Demise, I have no idea how many crimes he has committed. He didn't rape my mom, they were just really drunk, neither consented, so it was the alcohol fault when both were too drunk. He ended up breaking up with my mom, for my step father Ghirahim. We don't know how he died.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12 Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>"Shadow why didn't you tell me you were in heat?" Daruk pulled me out of lunch to talk. </p><p>"I don't like people knowing about it. They treat me differently," I tell him, not being direct about my problem. </p><p>"I wouldn't allow that to happen, I know you're new here and don't know how I run my class, but I have zero tolerance to sexism in my class"</p><p>"I just don't want people knowing at all." I tell him getting really antsy being in here. </p><p>"How about this I give you my number and you can text me when you're heat starts, and I'll just let the office know you'll be in the heat room," he offers. </p><p>"Someone's bound to notice if I skip gym class every few months for at least three days," I tell him just wanting to hide away.</p><p>"Pretend to get injured or something right before it starts, I send them into the hallway so they don't get in the way of anything. I can't allow you into the gym during your heat for safety reasons. I'll respect you not wanting anyone else to know but I can't put you at risk," he tells me increasingly serious about the whole thing. I nod getting up to leave.</p><p>Going out I see Blue, the one that brought me to the office in the first place. I try to go past but he stops me "You okay?" He asks overly close and friendly to me. </p><p>"Yeah..." I tell him quietly, tearing up a little though I try to hide it. I fall and he leads me outside to the old tool shed. </p><p>"Are you willing to talk now?" He asks having me sit down.</p><p>"Why does everyone have to isolate me when I'm in heat?..." I ask fully crying now.</p><p>"Because the rules were written by old Alphas wanting to say they were better than everyone else" he responds sitting next to me. He starts rubbing my back not saying anything just letting me cry it all out. When I can't cry anymore and am just sniveling he pulls me into a hug telling me it will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 13 Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>I pick Shadow up going to take him to the small strip mall to get him some food before he has to go to class. He makes it clear he doesn't want to be carried pushing me away. He says nothing being in that state where if you say anything you end up crying again. I just let him taking him to the OPA.</p><p>I order him a kids meal, but with fries instead of rice so it's easier to eat in class. I take him back to school and find his next class so I know he's there. I stay with him to the bell right outside of the classroom door. He barely starts eating before the bell rings and he goes inside putting his food in his bag.</p><p>I get up and start heading to my own class. Math, I hate it but it's mandatory that I take it for my diploma. It fills my afternoon at the very least, ain't like I have anything better to do before practice on Wednesday. I'm in rugby, we don't really have American football, so this is the most physical sport we have in school.</p><p>Sighing I enter my own class seeing how Ms. O has already passed out the work sheet. I start to go over the questions groaning internally. I suck at math always have and it ain't getting any better. I'm slow at it too, took me days to figure out that hypothesis crap. A squared + B squared = C squared ain't that fucking obvious when you keep forgetting to carry the one.</p><p>Going into the gym I wait for the couch to come in and have us start practice. First it was five minutes, then it was ten minutes. So we send someone to the office to see what's up. The buses have fucking left by the time the announcements turn on. </p><p>"The rugby practice has been abruptly canceled due to the couch becoming sick," The fucking pricks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 14 Forced Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>I find a dress left on my bed, meaning there's a single child of blank corporation, you have to go on a date. He will literally drag me to them if he has too. Definitely loves money more than me. Most people become mortified finding out (including the forced dates and their parents) when they realized I'm forced to go and under 18. But he dances on the line of just before it becomes illegal.</p><p>I sigh, I have my homework done at least, I want to just pass out for a few hours. I just groan and get it on, it being at least two sizes too big. You'd think if he was forcing me into clothes I hate, on dates I fucking hate, he'd get the right size. I really do hate him, but I am going to use him to get through college before I can think about getting revenge.</p><p>When I get it to finally fit without falling right off he comes up to drag me out. I sigh not putting up a fight knowing it would be pointless. "How old is this one?" I ask wanting to know just how bad it was. </p><p>"21," </p><p>I'm 16 there's a damn five year difference between me and stranger I'm forced to go on a date with.</p><p>Getting there I get left with my 'date' who clearly had no idea I was barely legal. Once Dad leaves I just say "I'm 16, don't want to talk, let's just eat, and I'll bullshit my dad about how it went," I tell him taking a menu. Not knowing what else to do agrees not even saying anything. Clearly trying to shrink away not wanting to be seen as a pedophile.</p><p>Getting stares from the sack I decide to go fuck it and just tell them he didn't know my age, this was a blind date, and my dad's way of telling me was just giving me this dress. I didn't give them his name, after all he is my Loving<em> father </em>it's clear I'm pissed and tired And I couldn't care less anymore. He goes with my plan of bullshitting him pretty easily when dad comes to pick me up.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 15 Home Insanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting home Wild is trying to climb out the window and on to the wall. We really need to get a leash on him. He's gotten on the school roof three times this week, and it's Tuesday. Half the time he's in class, he's in the ceiling. If it weren't for how loud he is they'd never have any idea where the little shit is. Another problem is that he is always eating, sometimes I wonder if I could just release him into the wild.</p><p>Zelda yells at him to stop trying to climb the roof. So I need to take care of Aryll until my parents get home in a few hours. There's a small daycare on the bottom floor but we are still expected to get her once all our work is finished up here. Whoever isn't keep Wild from finding a new way to end up dying has to take care of her.</p><p>I don't have homework so I just need to drop my stuff into our room. Doing so I hear Wild attempting to escape into the hallway and to go who the fuck knows where. He's getting better at that, pretty soon he might be jumping on to moving cars, but then again he's already done that. We have no idea how Wild has managed to survive, or what exactly he has, that makes him like this.</p><p>I go downstairs as he tries to get around Zelda to join me in leaving. The odd part is he knows it's unlocked but he won't go through it unless it's already open. He also only speaks if someone is asking a question. So he's a weird kid, I love him, but I also don't understand how he's still alive to be honest.</p><p>I see the lady and show her my student ID so I can legally take her. Picking her up I can already tell she's hungry and about to cry. I sigh just rocking her a little to get to the end of the hall first. She doesn't cry as loud now but I still can't stand it. Getting into the house Wild has made the frying pan catch fire.</p><p>I look forward to moving out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 16 Not So 'Innocent'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Being an Ult. Omega people assume a lot of things just from that, hence why I prefer to go by first gender, male. Otherwise I'm met with a list of different stereotypes before they even see me. Vaati thinks that it's good because than they actually have to learn who I am. And guess my second gender from that, even if they shouldn't.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Some of the assumptions would be:</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">* I must be a cock sucking whore, at least during my heat, but I meet tons that think it would be a 24/7 thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">* I must be a whiney bitch, who cries when things don't go my way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">* I must be a gold digger, dragging on richer people for money</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">* I must be the most innocent little kid in teenage body. Some people won't even talk about pet deaths around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">* All Ult. Omega's are stupid, people tend to assume anyone in the lower half are stupid.</span>
</p><p>Needless to say they hurt to hear. Hurt that not only do I hear it but have people turn around and say feminists aren't needed and are a problem. There are horrible people in every group, people who take the original intention and throw it away. But the ones who are still going for equality, are still very much needed because we aren't equal. We may be equal in law here but not in practice, society and the media. Not to mention the long list of places that have laws against the lowers. The world is still sick with sexism.</p><p>Sometimes I wonder if I'd feel safer if I was just one spot up. I was 11 the first time I was cat called. I felt violated and had no idea how I was suppose to react, if I should be scared, anything. I feel like I can't go out near dark alone because the stuff strangers have said to me. The things they have said I want to do to me, WERE going to do to me.</p><p>If it weren't for my mother and brother I would wonder if I could ever trust someone in the upper half. But because of them I know there are good ones. I know the majority aren't bad, but there's no way I can tell. Not on the internet  where anyone and everyone can lie. Not in real life where people refuse to believe there's a problem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. C. Deserts and Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ganon pov.</b>
</p><p>Since I started college it has been difficult to keep my heritage secret from the world. We Gerudo still hold our secrets and keep them alive. According to our history their are many groups that have realized the world's secrets. Their are many groups of elements. We are from the Three Forces division. Courage and Wisdom have been lost to our knowledge. But we Power have managed to survive.</p><p>Not even my step father knows about it. And that how it needs to stay. If it leaks out it will fall just like the others. I found wisdom's tribes name, the Sheikah. Someone betrayed them and gave away the secrets. It became corrupted, the secret fell to destroy itself. That's what happens when one of these are discovered. It's a form of protecting itself.</p><p>I sigh squeezing my palm. "What exactly are you working on?" I turn my head to my small sister Riju. </p><p>"Looking into the groups that might still have viable members, hopefully they might have knowledge of it." I tell them putting the piece into the crystal. </p><p>"I don't think it will work, this is much better suited to wisdom, darkness and wind elements. Finding things have never been powers strong point" she comments.</p><p>"I know that's why it's not an open search. This has traces of the picori wind element. If I'm careful enough, I should be able to power the spell for a short moment, without breaking it. It should go to whoever is closest to it." I tell her letting them sit next to me. I turn the old machinery on ready for my first test.</p><p>It starts to flicker and throb in the ball I put it in. I bite my tongue waiting for it to Start forming the image. It swirls with energy and creates fog and small storms. Then it settles down, and starts to take proper form. It's pale and small but it becomes clear in shape. Long hair short and a T shaped mark under them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 17 Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>I decide to stay after school for a tutorial, I don't need to take it but I just don't think its safe to go home yet. Going in I see about three other people in the room including the teacher. One girl and one boy. I sit in the back hoping to just find a work sheet to make it look like I'm here to actually study and not just have an excuse.</p><p>Of course the only sheets are those damn you do one side and your partner does the other, do it right and you'll have the same answers. The blond boy I noticed when I came in comes over and sits beside me "Need a partner?" I nod as I notice he has already completed half of his side. I start working on my side having done this last semester.</p><p>"Can I ask why you're here? I know you don't have math this semester, you don't even go in the math hallway," he says breaking up the silence. </p><p>"Needed to kill time, Dad's a class clanner, wanted an Ult. but I became an combination." I tell him having no idea why I'm being so open to this stranger. </p><p>"Same here, Half the time I go home dad is trying to get me engaged..." he admits shifting not liking that he said it.</p><p>"Rich or poor side?" he asks again after a few more minutes. </p><p>"Why does that matter?" I ask finding it a little odd that someone would ask. </p><p>"Because if they're poor they can't pay for college education, and that's the one reason I cooperate with my dad, I know it's manipulative, but I consider it revenge for set up dates with guys in their twenties." He tells me checking our answers over. </p><p>"Rich than, big company," I tell him not like I'm trying to hide that.</p><p>"Mind if I ask for a way to contact you again?" He asks moving a little closer to me. </p><p>"Why exactly do you want to talk to me again?" I don't see why he wants to. </p><p>"I have a hard time talking to people but with you it's easy.... Plus my dad would actually let me hang out with you..." he admits with a contagious light blush. Feeling my own I give him my number. He gives me a light smile when tutorial ends, I think my heart skipped a beat at it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 18 Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>I noticed that Vio seemed a little more lively today. I didn't ask why but made a light comment on it in case he did want to tell me. He didn't and that was fine with me, we aren't even friends really, just project partners. I do feel a pull to him to be honest but I don't have any reason to think he feels anything similar.</p><p>Shadow also seems to be acting a tiny bit different as well. At this point we're friends at the very least so I asked him about it. He told me he met someone else in a rich Class Clan having a similar experience. I told him the truth, that it's great he and whoever have someone to talk to about it, but that it's kinda sad that more people are going through that. He agreed but pointed out that at least they found support.</p><p>To be honest I find both of them attractive. It isn't the first time I've liked more than one person and chances are it won't be the last. I have been in a few short term relationships where they asked me out and I thought why not. But I've never actually asked someone. If I asked Vio out before the project ends, it would be awkward to finish it. Asking out Shadow would risk him losing me as support, if he felt uncomfortable.</p><p>Either way I have some practicing to do. I head to the gym at least four times a week. Each trip is at least an hour long and follows a general schedule. 15 minutes focusing on my arms, bench presses, push ups, bicep curls, etc. 15 minutes legs, jogging and stairs mainly. 10 minutes torso, sit ups, crunches, bicycle kicks, and anything else that focuses there. The rest of the time I'm beating a punching bag.</p><p>There's two in the gym and when I get there the other one is already taken by my classmate. Vaati, it's pretty rare that I see him there but he is at least good. You'd think the creepers at our school would learn to avoid him or something, but no. I've noticed his main tricks, he's short so he knows not to allow his head to be hit, and aims for the lower important organs. He always goes to knock them down. But his shoes are his little cheat, they're steal toed, and that protects his feet while adding a lot of punch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 19 Leaving a Cage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>It's been about a month and a half since this semester started and I might finally have a way to get my dad off my back. I am of course asked Shadow if it would be okay, after explaining what I wanted to do, and that it is only for show to my father. At max he'll just have to tell his dad we're dating so the two are on the same page. He's more than open to it.</p><p>The best and worse part; is that I actually do like him and this will either be a great way to start a real relationship. Or he won't feel the same and think anything I do is just playing up the part, until he finds out, will break us off to them and likely leave my life completely. And I guess I forgot to mention the other horrible side effect. I also like Green and now have no way of pursuing him, because even if Shadow and I find that we should both be able to actually find dates, Green certainly wouldn't agree to that.</p><p>But I can't just keep thinking about it out here, I open the door and go in. I see the guests right in the living room waiting as a trap set by my dad. He spots me and tells me to go make our guests dinner as always. I hate cooking, I can do it, but I will be making it clear to anyone I'm serious that I hate it. I don't like restaurant food much better, but with society and my father, it's unlikely I'll end up with someone who does enjoy cooking, if they even can.</p><p>When I finish making the spaghetti I go in and sit down after giving them their plates so my dad won't have a pointless hissy fit with me. </p><p>Afterwards I just sat down and begin eating "How come you were late coming home from school?" My dad asks clearly hiding his venom for me not being here before the final bell even rang. </p><p>"I was helping a friend of mine with some work he was struggling with. You never told me, you had invited company so I spent some time with a couple classmates," I tell him, giving a very layered appearance of innocence. </p><p>He pretends that he doesn't want to glare at me and goes in for the whole reason their here. "This is Alexander and his daughter Ally, him and I will be having a business meeting this Friday. We have arranged for you and Ally to go to the mini golf course near where we will be discussing," He tells me calming down knowing that I'll go on his damn date. </p><p>"Actually I was making my own plans for the day, but if I could bring my boyfriend along I'd be more than happy to," I tell him backing him into a corner because he won't explode in front of the guests.</p><p>"Oh I didn't know you weren't single," Ally comments her tone telling me she didn't realize my father's plan.</p><p> "We just got together yesterday, this would end up being my first date with them," I tell her with a small smile. He'll yell at me once they're gone but it's all worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 20 Heart Crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Vio invites me over, he tells me that he wants to introduce me to his friend. There's no way I'm missing that. I did tell my parents so that they know I won't be coming home until very late. I have had a crush on the Gamma for quite awhile. He is a beautiful and kind one who just appears cold to those he doesn't know and/ or trusts. And this is great way to get closer to him.</p><p>Vio tells me that they are taking the bus, because he can't drive and his friend doesn't have a car. So when he comes to me I have my bus pass ready. He takes my hand and leads me to the bus a small smile on his face. There I see the latest rich kid Shadow, we came relatively close in joining the school, but didn't want to become friends solely because we were both new.</p><p>"So what classes are you in Green?" Shadow asks me once we've got some seats. </p><p>"Oh you guys know each other?" Vio asks as he didn't get a chance to introduce us. </p><p>"We were both new and have a class together so everyone pushed for us to be instant friends, we didn't want to be friends just because of the timing so we just didn't hang out. And Shadow is in math, art and building" I tell him.</p><p>"So you're in Humanities together," Vio comments leaning back a little. </p><p>"So how did you two meet?" Shadow asks us to which I answer. </p><p>"I needed help learning the school grounds a bit and Vio bumped into me," I answer with a little smile at the memory, he was so cute with that blush. </p><p>"Yeah I was a little frustrated with something my father, so I wasn't paying attention," Vio admits moving closer to me to face Shadow.</p><p>"So how did you two meet, might as well get all three stories out?" I ask purposely mimicking Shadow's question. </p><p>"I needed some time away from my dad so went into a math tutoring session so that I had something to do, one of the activities required a partner," Shadow explains. </p><p>"He got his math done last semester and it was the advance course so I gave him some tips as well," Vio tells me with a small prideful smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 21 New Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Vaati has detention again, not exactly unexpected but a bit annoying. He beat up the new asshole who attacked him after hearing that he could fight. </p><p>He said "there's no way that little dame can fight," and went to prove it. He went to the hospital because he ended up hitting his head after stumbling back. The detention lady actually likes Vaati, so he doesn't mind it. They either just talk or he draws/ does homework.</p><p>I see it as an opportunity to bake some cookies and offer it to whatever team is practicing. This is the second reason I'm not beaten up, they like it when I make cookies. I give them out mainly because I don't have a good way to take them home. So off to the gym I go. Getting in I see the tall and muscular uppers passing the ball across the field. The couch Daruk offers a 10 minute break so they can go raid me.</p><p>So after a storm of hands I go to the side to watch and just pass the remaining 20 minutes. One of the players comes over and sits next to me. </p><p>"So what is your name?" The very, very muscular blond asks. </p><p>"It's Red, why are you asking?" I respond looking at him a little confused. </p><p>"Mine's Blue, I'm asking so I can tell the police who poisoned us," he says like it's the most normal thing. I burst out laughing.</p><p>"So how come you decided to give us cookies?" He asks after I settled down. </p><p>"Don't have a way to take it all home, and this way no one will beat me up," I tell him being honest. </p><p>"So it's kiddie mafia insurance," Blue tells me making me chuckle. "Which your Vaati's brother right? I've seen you go home together, he's in my science class," </p><p>I nod enjoying the company.</p><p>"I ran out of cheeky responses at the moment, so I guess I'll ask your gender," he says. </p><p>"As long as you don't treat me differently, Ult. Omega," I tell him suspiciously. </p><p>"Cool, I don't care, just needed something to ask. I'm an Ult. Alpha, so we're opposites," he tells me still friendly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 22 Action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>I wrap my arm around Vio's waist going in, I can see Green frown in jealously behind me. It's pretty obvious that he likes Vio too, pretty sure Vio likes him back but at least for now he's all mine. I pull him close as his dad answers the door he looks at me with a smile, you can see $ signs in his eyes "Dad this is Shadow my boyfriend" he introduces us.</p><p>"Yes, yes, you told me you were bringing him over. Now tell me about yourself Shadow," he says already trying to butter me up. </p><p>"Not much, I hate most modern rap or as I like to call it mumble music," I tell him with a slightly cocky smile. He lets us in continuing to pester me. I wouldn't trust a condom from him, from what Vio has told me, he wants us married ASAP and a baby would be a tool to get that.</p><p>Then he notices Green "Who is this?" You can tell he ain't happy but he hides it behind the forced smile. </p><p>"That's Green, he's my friend, I wanted to introduce him to Shadow and spend some time with the two of them," Vio says with a much better fake innocent smile. </p><p>"Sorry if you weren't expecting me, Vio offered to help me with a few math problems I've been struggling with," Green says clearly nervous from it all.</p><p>"Oh alright, Vio why don't you start cooking something up, while I get ready for my work meeting," he pretends that it's a suggestion. Vio plays along knowing his dad will make him do it and heads into the kitchen. </p><p>"The living room is right there, you can pick out a movie to watch while he does that," he gestures to the large room with a lot of modern art on the walls.</p><p>We go in and sit down as he leaves. "We didn't get to talk much on the way here got any siblings?" Green asks as I put on Netflix. </p><p>"I have an older brother named Dark but he's been missing since I was 14..." I tell him frowning. </p><p>"Oh, I have three sisters and eleven brothers, I lost my brother Time to a coma and then a disappearance around the same time," he tells me. Wait a minute </p><p>"Was he in a coma for seven years?" I quickly ask. </p><p>"Yes, how did you-" </p><p>"Your brother was the one next to mine for all those years!" I say in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 23 Heart break and New Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Vio and I have kept in contact over the last few weeks, we're long past being just lab partners. We've become good friends. We seem to argue about every little thing, but I find myself craving these arguments. I know it's at least a pinch of love for him. He has told me that he has a boyfriend so I won't peruse him further, regardless of my want to.</p><p>I still have Shadow, I have a very challenging relationship with him. The relationship isn't trying, it's that one way or another we get extremely competitive regardless of activity. He is also an adorable little shit to say the least. He flirts constantly, with me that is, everyone just thinks he's doing it as either a friend or just to annoy me. I can't tell his reason either, part of me desperately hopes he likes me back.</p><p>"Blue, I know your practice was canceled due to the wind storm, I was wondering if you'd like to meet my boyfriend?" Vio asks packing up his textbook. </p><p>"Sure, need to make sure they won't hurt you and ain't no gold digger," I tell him shoving my stuff into my bag. He leads me to the cafeteria line, the food is all made by the cooking class. Taking our seats he flags down his boyfriend. It's Shadow.</p><p>Vio is shocked that we know each other and makes a joke about Shadow knowing everyone. When he goes to the bathroom Shadow starts being a tiny bit more open. "His dad wants to use him to form an alliance with another big country. Me being rich and his friend, he asked me if we could fake a relationship, at least to his father. I do like him, I think he likes me too, but I'm not going to stop anyone from trying to win his heart," it's shocking but I nod. I'm not sure if I'm comfortable doing that, even if Shadow says wouldn't be against it.</p><p>At the end of the day I'm still stuck here. Mom doesn't answer her phone for shit, and she picks me up after practices. I don't have a bus pass either. I sigh and head to the cafeteria to get some work done. Going in I see the team's favorite little chef, Red. "My ride won't be here for another two hours, how come you're here?" I ask sitting in front of him.</p><p>"Ah, Blue!" He looks up at me startled. I chuckle letting him collect himself. "My brother says it's getting worse and we can't walk home, he's called our parents, they'll pick us up in an hour," he tells me giving an awkward smile. He's so darn adorable. </p><p>"So did you cook anything that was served for lunch?" I ask curious. </p><p>"Just the soup, it needed a little more spice in my opinion," Red says with fake annoyance.</p><p>"So what do you do for fun?" I ask as he starts warming up to me. </p><p>"I bake, wish we had a cat, or rabbit, or ferret," he tells me asking me the same. </p><p>"Exercise, occasional video games. I used to want a dog, but when we had to take care of my grandma's dog, he was so bad that I still don't want a dog anymore," I tell him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 24 Just for Show? Or Something More?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>I hug Shadow as he comes out of the car, he pretends to be clingy. I hold on to him, getting used to the regular touching. We still haven't done anything sexual (or even faked it) but my father has given us both at least a dozen condoms each. Shadow has found 3 just expired and 8 with just poked holes. He's also been stocking the cupboards with chocolate but I'm not complaining about that.</p><p>Shadow keeps an arm resting on my hip showing off my curves a little bit more than I'd like. Shadow kisses my cheek and nuzzles it as my dad pays for us then fakes his urgent business. Shadow rolls his eyes taking me into the amusement park. "So what do you want to do first?" He asks me rubbing my hip.</p><p>"I kinda want to just to play some games," I tell him, knowing he'll definitely have someone watching us and try to get us to fuck. </p><p>"Alright, winning them earlier is also easier," Shadow tells me leading me to the stalls. I get out my money and go to the ring toss. </p><p>"We'd like five rings each," I tell him giving him the money as Shadow removes himself from my side.</p><p>I make the first toss and fail terribly. Second is close almost getting it on. The third and forth I succeed as Shadow congratulates me. I get cocky and aim for one of the higher bigger prizes, I fail miserably. </p><p>"What prize would you like?" He asks showing off the low section of toys. There's nothing there that I'd actually like. I did wanted one of the middle ones but the low ones are all cheap fabric.</p><p>Shadow goes in and makes his first throw gets it on "I practiced when I was younger so I could impress people, so I should be able to get a few," he tells me giving me a wink. He manages to get three more. Maxing us out at a total of 6 which puts us in the medium section. </p><p>"So what does my flower want?" He asks making me go bright red at his flirting. I pick out the soft owl plush holding it to my chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 25 Sadness and Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>I stare out the window, I'm happy we moved here and that it's no longer almost an hour just to reach anything. I love how I can just take a walk in the park about six blocks from here if I need. How it's not the exact same jerks from my old schools. I love that I met Vio and even Shadow. I like that the food isn't the same shit everyday. I can go all over the city with my bus pass.</p><p>But I just need to vent about the problems.</p><p>My twin is always the one that everyone likes best. She's the one that everyone falls in love with. She's the one that everyone takes seriously. She's the one that is allowed to go out without saying why. It's not even that I'm lower on the scale, it's that everyone regardless of prior experience or knowledge thinks that I'm must be the bad twin.</p><p>I hate how it's so obvious that both Vio and Shadow clearly like each other. </p><p>But because it's "just for show" to deal with Vio's father. Shadow has waved a fake carrot in front of me that I can still go after Vio. I know I can't win that battle. With them liking each other and Shadow stopping the outrageous behavior of his father. I hate how I can't provide him with anything, because I'm not from a rich family, nor can I get a job with all the babysitting.</p><p>I hate how I don't know if I'm suddenly going to be sent to my Grandparents, or uncles. If it will just be for a weekend, summer, other break, or for a whole year. I don't even know if I'll be tossed around during school. And with Wild trying to climb the ceiling, everywhere, even the outside world, we had to stop him from climbing the car bridges, I don't exactly get the chance for the discussion.</p><p>I hate how people either treat me being an Ult. beta is a made up thing. Or how a teacher called me Sigma, and the actually Sigma an Ult. beta. They had been in that guy's classes for over two semesters. I hate how half the population refuses to acknowledge that the second gender is LITERALLY PHYSICALLY A SCALE. How people don't understand the difference between Sigmas and Ult. Betas.</p><p>It's pretty damn simple</p><p>If blue is Alphas, and red/pink is Omegas; Betas are yellow, and Sigmas are purple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. D. Oh Fuck Me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I sigh seeing that I need to get more water colors. I knew I was getting low on the high quality oil water colors, or whatever they're called. But I thought I could do one or two more pieces. And of course it's the auburn I need for the page. I have an on going project called the book of monsters, it's in short a bio of both monsters I've made up, and my own takes on already existing creatures.</p><p>I get up grab my wallet checking to make sure I have cash. I grab my phone and last Michaels receipt for the discount. Heading out I only give my mothers a quick heads up that I'll be gone. I make sure to have my bus pass ready, it's a bit nippy out today but that's fine with me. The sun is hidden behind a layer of clouds but I still hide under my umbrella.</p><p>Arriving at Michaels I start looking for the paints. I could use more paper as well. Browsing the contents I notice all the nice brushes they have. No Vaati, control yourself, your saving up, just buy what you need. I sigh and stick to my plan of just getting the watercolors not even getting the paper. I go up to pay and quickly do a double take down a certain aisle.</p><p>It's him. The guy I slept with at Navi's house when my heat started. I swear and walk a little faster to the cashiers. I tell the girl my email clearly antsy. Leaving the store I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see him. </p><p>"Hey... could I talk to you?" He asks looking me up and down, not pervertedly, but curious. I shake my head looking up when my bus will get here.</p><p>I want to rip out hair seeing that it's 25 minutes. He sees that bit to and reoffers it to me. "I would offer to drive you home, but I'll settle for buying you Starbucks in exchange for a few questions," he tells me and I quickly type into my phone. </p><p>'I'm barely legal.' He seems a tad bit concerned.</p><p>"I don't want to do anything sexual and you can watch whatever you get like a hawk okay," </p><p>I type my response 'If you can tell me why you're so interested in me, then I'll go with you,' </p><p>He smirks for a second "I saw you talking to the cashier, you're the only person who has refused to talk to me,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. E. Planting Seeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ganondorf pov.</b>
</p><p>He goes inside writing his order down and shows it to me 'no water chai tea grande'. Alright that's simple enough, I make the order as he grabs a table by the door. His features are so soft no wonder I thought he was a female. They'd fit right in with my family's shelter, they offer protection to abused women and children, they go up to pick up our drinks and I notice the steal toe boots they're wearing, seems a little too warm for that.</p><p>They sit back down taking a sip of their drink. "So let's start with why you won't talk to me," I say watching them type away on their phone. </p><p>'You can already identify me by my looks, I don't need you knowing my voice. That and I just didn't want to talk when I met you, my heat had started and I was stuck there because it starts off with it's worst bit,' he takes a sip while I read.</p><p>"Wait, that was your worst bit where on the scale do you fall?" I ask surprised, I could just smell it so I assumed they were in a pretty easy bit and just wanted to make it easier for when it would get worse. </p><p>'Why exactly does that matter?' he types looking pretty annoyed. </p><p>"It doesn't but I thought you were pretty low on the scale," </p><p>'Everyone does, upper beta, nice save by the way,' he tells me.</p><p>"I'm a bit surprised, we're just in the breeding zone, I take it your not pregnant," I joke hoping to lighten the mood. </p><p>'Well the pee stick told me no, but I puked last week,' he jokes right back, getting me. We chuckle for a moment with him crossing his legs.</p><p>"Have you ever wondered if there's more to this world than what we see?" I ask probing him for any strange experiences or thoughts. Being what showed up in the orb when I search for the picori. </p><p>They take a bit to type out their response 'Yes and no, I firmly believe in science and the scientific method, however I believe every piece of fiction, and idea creates it's own separate world that continues to go on long after it's forgotten. So I'm open to the idea of magic as long as I can see some proof,'</p><p>"I do, none of the modern garbage but the tribe my mother was from has always been superstitious as people call it. So makes sense that I am," I tell him taking a drink of my coffee. </p><p>"Sounds interesting, I have a fascination with monsters so if you have anything on that I'll give you my number," I tell him what I can think of off the top of my head putting my number into his phone.</p><p>"One more thing before you go," he looks a tiny bit surprised but stays. </p><p>"What's your name," he shows me his phone.</p><p>'Vaati,' </p><p>"That's a nice name," I comment watching him leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 26 Wait What</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I head to the kitchen starting to get a little worried about how long Vaati has been out. My mothers have gone out for a date and he still isn't here. I did text him and he did respond about 30 minutes that he was on the bus. But last I check it doesn't take him 3 hours to go through a Michels. And when he says he's going to Michels that's all he's going to to.</p><p>I finally hear the door open "Vaati is that you," I call out to which I hear no response. Oh good it is him. I go to greet him as he's coming up the stairs. He's carrying a Starbuck's cup along with his bag of whatever art supplies he needed to get. I hug him and he slowly starts to hug back. I pull away to see him looking up at me. </p><p>"Why did you hug me?" </p><p>"It's six and you left before three," I tell him trying to make eye contact.</p><p>"I have broken the Femur of a mugger, and seven ribs of various men. And I used a wine bottle to punch a dude. I don't fear the dumb asses of this world." He tells me and for once he made eye contact through the whole thing too. I also witnessed everything but the wine bottle incident. I did however see the results of the wine bottle incident. A guy decided to touch Vaati while he was heading to the bottle depot and earned a broken nose.</p><p>"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes so you should be able to put your stuff away," I tell him just going back to the kitchen. He shrugs he did tell me he had to go to a different Michaels than the close one due to them not have any good water colors is stock but it shouldn't have taken my older brother this long.</p><p>Eating the spaghetti I made, it's a bit to quiet for my liking. Not like something really bad is about to happen, more of my brother could be mistaken for being selectively mute. "So what were you doing?" I ask as he looks up at me. </p><p>"Missed my bus and ended up having a guy buy me Starbucks," I damn near choke hearing that. </p><p>"Wait you went on a spontaneous date?!" I ask shocked, he normally ends up fighting anyone who tries shit like that. </p><p>"I technically met him before, so at least I know he's good at sex," He continues, let's just say I was no longer choking hearing that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 27 To Do or Not To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Looking at Vio I face the question once again alone with him. Do I make a move. It's not in public and his dad left hours ago for the week. So do I risk this going poorly and either lose this sweet deal, or make it permanently awkward for as long as Vio needs this show for his father. Then there's the third and most unlikely option of them all, he accepts my advance.</p><p>I look at him, his arms exposed, showing off the yummy creamy skin. His skinny form shown off by his form fitting clothes. His ass shown off with the shinny jeans hugging them, the curves of his hips right on display. I lick my lips as my eyes trail to his beautiful face, his features are nice and soft, except for the pimple on his nose, but we're teenagers that's part of the deal.</p><p>He's staring intently on his latest book, his beautiful legs bent at different degrees. His back hunched over a little as he's close to 45 degree angle against his pillow. His eyes reading it intently. I walk over to him from the soft blanket covered lounger. And sit next to him, he looks up at me for a second and then goes straight back to whatever romance he's reading.</p><p>I slowly migrate over to his side, skin touching side. As my arm goes around my shoulder. Looking at his almost clear cheek I can see a beautiful pinkish blush. </p><p>"Vio can I do something? I've really wanted to do this for a while...." I ask watching as he nods staring intently at the book cherry red. I lean over and kiss his beautiful cheek.</p><p>He stares at me in this look of shock and a sprinkle of terror. "I-I'm so sorry, it's just I actually really-" His lips interrupt me as the soft slightly pink lips smash into my mine. He pulls away from me looking down at his hands. He definitely lost his page. </p><p>"I-I like you too, I liked you before I even asked you to do this," He tells me, to which I return his package to my lips back to his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 28 Trying A Hand at Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>I found out a week ago about Vio and Shadow's new relationship. It was honestly a little heart breaking, that both my crushes, that I didn't even know, knew each other. Got together. Then I find yet another person heart broken from this only to find out they were fake dating for like a month. So yeah I feel a little neglected and unloved to say the least.</p><p>So I decided I'd ask out the cute kid that always comes with treats. I'm surprised that he doesn't actually have a line of suitors. He is adorable. Sweet, and a great cook. Even with this his brother scaring off the scaredy cats, and would absolutely murder anyone that even thinks about hurting him. You'd think he'd at least get a few dinner dates out of all the sport's team he's fed.</p><p>It's taken a few days to find the opportunity to ask him. I don't know where he spends his free time here. Nor what and when his classes are. So I had to wait for him to come to practice with those oh so delicious sweets of his. When he comes in I was tempted to just stop running and go over to him right away. But I wait through it and soon we're allowed.</p><p>I take a cupcake like the rest of them. I have no idea why he does this, but he does. I wait for him to go the side so that the rest of my loud rugby team won't interfere with it. </p><p>"Hello again, don't know if you remember me or not," I say taking a seat a little bit away from him. </p><p>"Oh hi Blue, yes I do remember you, it's not often I get anything beyond a thanks in these visits," He says giving me this cute tiny little smile, "So what can I help you with?"</p><p>"I, I won't lie and say that you're the one I thought I'd be saying this to. But both the people I thought I would say it to ended up together, and I wasn't even the only person affected by this even. To be blunt I need a little cheering up, you're both cute and a sweet heart, so at the very least you'll let me down easy. Just... Do you want to go to dinner this Friday?" I tell him going on a little bit of a rant.</p><p>He seems surprised but soon answers "Yes, I think I'd like that," He gives me a small awkward smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. 29 Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I sigh after hearing that Shadow doesn't want me meeting his father, even with us now actually dating. I know about his father being abusive, but that honestly makes me want to go over there, because hopefully he at least wouldn't hurt Shadow with a witness. I know Shadow's doing it to protect me but it worries me more than anything. </p><p>I shake my head, Shadow ends the call, he had to go to the doctors for a concussion, so I'm alone for lunch today. Well Green looks like he could use a friend. I give a small smile going over to them. </p><p>"Hey not eating lunch with your sister today?" I ask sitting down next to him.</p><p>"No... She's always been popular no matter where she goes. I just don't have that gift," He tells me eating his sandwich.</p><p>"So I haven't seen you in a few days, since me and Shadow started actually dating, sorry," I tell him pulling my own lunch out. </p><p>"You're a perfect couple," he say something in the back of his voice. </p><p>"Are you okay Green, you seem a little upset?..." He probably thinks I abandoned him. </p><p>"Yes, at least nothing you can fix anyway," He dismisses me.</p><p>"Talking won't hurt, I've been told I'm a good listener..." I tell him quietly moving closer to him. </p><p>"It's a couple things, one I've been dealing with for years," He says clearly upset and needing someone's shoulder, and someone to talk to. </p><p>"Alright start talking, we have over 20 minutes just to ourselves," I tell him with a smile.</p><p>"Being an Ult. Beta I'm kinda ignored, the higher levels always get more attention from society in general, and the lowers always get more attention, even if it's a bit more negative. Being that I give the least bang out of both of them, I, kinda get forgotten. I get pushed out of higher groups because I'm just not like them, I don't have their problems, they push me out without realizing it. And if I try to join a lower group it's the same thing, I just don't have their problems. I am expected to be dominant when something breaks, and expected to babysit my younger sisters all the time," He starts talking as I rub his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 30 Just One Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>"Is there anything else you need to tell me..." The beautiful boy in front of me asks. I nod knowing I have to say something. I can't keep this to myself, it's not a lie to keep it inside, but letting him think it's something else, feels like I am. And I can't lie to those beautiful eyes. </p><p>"Your boyfriend told me something before you actually started dating..." I start wanting to cry.</p><p>"Oh, what did he say to you?..." He asks clearly uncomfortable, but dedicated to listening the whole way through. </p><p>"He didn't threaten me, tell me something inappropriate, or was just otherwise mean to me..." I say which he un-tenses figuring that it must just be a misunderstanding, or something else easy to fix.</p><p>"He told me that he could tell that I liked you too," I tell him getting the first obstacle out of the way. </p><p>"Oh you like me," He says processing it, blushing and curling up a little, seemingly embarrassed. </p><p>"And that he liked you too..." He should know that at least. </p><p>"Well I never thought that I'd have two boys pinning for me," He says that with a minor shrug.</p><p>"He said that if I wanted to woo you, that he wouldn't take issue with it. And while it was nice to know he wasn't against us being together as I could tell he meant it. It just it drives me crazy. Because I know I never had a chance, let alone with him. You and him have a lot more in common, your father would kill me before letting me date you. While you don't care a lot for his opinions, you know you can't just piss him off. I know the kinda school you'll go to," I tell him. </p><p>"So you felt like he was waving a carrot that was thousand of miles away?" He asks me trying to get a full understanding. </p><p>"Not exactly, he gave me hope for something I knew I couldn't get. So I knew it was going to be so much more painful when the inevitable happened, I dreaded it. And when it did happen it hurt more," I tell him starting to tear up.</p><p>He kisses me.</p><p>He fucking kisses me.</p><p>Pulling away he tells me "I'm sorry, I liked you too, and you're right my father would make it impossible. And I never got a real choice, and thinking you didn't like me made it so much easier. Now I'm stuck wondering, if we could have worked out, how good it would have been just, so many questions. Could we just pretend for the day?" He asks. To which I slowly nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 31 Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I wait at the front door for Blue I gave him my address earlier this week and he told me he'd pick me up. I decided to try dressing up a little, this is my first ever date afterall. So I'm wearing some loose dress pants, one inch Mary Kay's and a red dress shirt. Vaati helped me do my hair up even using a few Bobby pins to keep it together, I even stole a little lip gloss.</p><p>I hear a knock at the door and instantly answer it. There's Blue in some black jeans and a button up blue long sleeve. </p><p>"You look great," he tells me stepping in. I smile happy that he's taking his third choice seriously. It be nice to have a hot boyfriend, and be that cute uke on their arm. </p><p>"I'm just happy you showed up," I tell him half jokingly.</p><p>"Yeah... what me to meet your parents or just head out now?" He asks, from Vaati's profiling, it's pretty rare that he asks anyone out, and mainly just goes to parties when he's horny. </p><p>"I'd like to talk to him first," I look up to see Vaati watching us upstairs. I nod knowing how he's going to give some protective speech, and threaten him if he hurts me. I knew it was coming simple as that. I nod going outside to wait for him.</p><p>It takes a little bit but he comes out and doesn't seem shaken. "Your brother really cares for you huh," he comments getting into the car. It's an older model but clearly taken care of. I get into the passengers side as he starts the engine up. </p><p>"So Olive Garden or Red Lobster?" He asks me as I get my seat belt on. </p><p>"Olive Garden, it's been a while since I've been there," I tell him as he turns out of the neighborhood.</p><p>Passing by all the nice houses just a few communities down is peaceful. I like seeing all the big houses with large yards. I remember a birthday party I went to in this community. Her name was Sammie, she was an alpha with a crush on Vaati. They were 8 and I was invited with Vaati. I remember just how long we spent playing tag that afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 32 Finding an Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>I decided taking out Vio on a fancy date would be a good thing. After all it will send his dad over the moon. And being from rich families it wouldn't be a money problem. I drive up to his house just wearing a black button up and some dress pants. Going up to the door I check the time on my phone. 5:45. Knocking I find his dad answering it.</p><p>I'm of course invited right in. His father already trying to slip me condoms and now lube. The lube should be good. </p><p>"Vio didn't tell me you would be coming over," he starts sweet talking me. </p><p>"He probably didn't want you trying to help him pick out an outfit," I tell him honestly, holding back all my dislike for him.</p><p>"Shadow?" We both look up the stairs at the source. Damn he's beautiful. He's wearing a pair of wide, wide pants, made to look like a skirt. He's wearing a simple turtleneck, in his signature color, and I think I see a tiny bit of makeup.</p><p>"I'll have him home by midnight," I tell his dad, quickly getting us out the door and to the restaurant.</p><p>The waitress leaves with our order as Vio sighs. "We need to talk," he starts looking a little to the ground. </p><p>"What's wrong?" I ask a little bit anxious about what it could be about. </p><p>"Remember that day last week when you weren't at school?..." he asks squeezing his napkin a little.</p><p>I nod telling him to continue.</p><p>"Well me and Green were talking, and he told me what you said to him..." Vio starts to admit. </p><p>"And what exactly was that?" I'm not sure myself what Green would claim just losing Vio to me. </p><p>"That you'd be okay with him trying to win my heart," good to know Green isn't a liar.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, it's that I didn't like you or anything, it's just-" I start before Vio puts his finger up to stop me. </p><p>"I know... It's just finding out he likes me and knowing that I never had the chance to date him hurts. We decided that for that one day, We would date each other, ignoring what my dad would think and all that. The furthest he ever got was squeezing my... ass...." He admits to me. Holding himself close.</p><p>"Okay... did you like it?" I ask remaining calm and ready to hear everything. </p><p>"Yes, I still like you. I just wanted to know what it would be like..." I nod listening to his explanation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 33 Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>I told Red the budget I had for the evening, Red told me it was okay, and that he was happy I was being honest. He ordered something well in my budget and I ordered something a little bit more. before starting to ask him about his life. </p><p>"So what's it like having the spit fire as your brother?" I hope he realizes I'm just trying to be playful. </p><p>"Vaati's protective, and isn't the best with communication, but he's a great brother," He tells me taking a drink of his lemonade.</p><p>"So how come you insisted on paying before we were seated?" he asks, it was a little awkward how I told him right before that. </p><p>I sigh trying to think of why, "Guess it's cause you've already been feeding the team, either that or my mom's sexism rubbing off of me," Red seems a bit worried on that last bit. </p><p>"She's an alpha and a middle class clanner, so you should be able to figure out what she's like," I admit hoping that doesn't throw him off.</p><p>"Well I hope you don't inspire to be like her," he says awkwardly. </p><p>"I'd like to think I'm not like her, but I don't hang out with a lot of the lower half. To be fully honest she's a shitty person, but a good parent," if I want a real healthy relationship with him I can't be holding stuff back. </p><p>"Well don't expect me to come over, I can't feel safe in that kind of house," he says still seemingly positive about this.</p><p>Our food comes and goes and soon I find myself taking him back. "Did you like tonight?" I ask him as I get on the main road. </p><p>"It was nice, other than the topic of sexism, you were really welcoming" he says with a slight blush. </p><p>"Would you want to do it again?" I squeeze the wheel a little harder. Just because he liked it doesn't mean he'll want to do it again. </p><p>"Yes"</p><p>I drive him up to the door, and decide to take him up to it. The front light on and bright, the moon peaking through. </p><p>"Can I do one last thing with you?" I ask before we enter into his brothers sight. He looks up at me a little confused before nodding. I go up to him, and scoop him up into a kiss. With him being so short I couldn't just lean down to do it. His lips are soft and sweet as he kisses back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 34 Something is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio p</b>
  <b>ov.</b>
</p><p>Ever since my last date with Shadow, he's been acting a little odd. Well not really acting more of I keep finding moments where he's buried in thought. I have comforted him about it, telling him that if he's mad he can't just lie about it. Every time he says it's not but what else could it be. I talked to Green about what happened and he told me he'd be there for me.</p><p>So once again I'm waiting by his locker. Hoping he'll just final say that he's mad and we can try to fix this. It's frustrating having him just lie to me straight to my face. We're suppose to be dating. I see him coming out of his class, must have needed to talk to the teacher. I cross my arms leaning against the bare wall.</p><p>"Hello love," he says doing a dorky little bow. I chuckle watching as he goes back to normal and enters his locker. </p><p>"So what do you want to do today? My dad's on a business trip so you could even come to my house," he says putting away his textbooks. That's definitely a shocker, but I need to stay on subject.</p><p>"Shadow I can tell something is bothering you and *I gulp taking in a final bit of courage* We're not doing anything until you're honest with me." Having a pinch of resting bitch face comes in handy in moments like this. He looks at me a bit of surprise coming on to his face. </p><p>"I'll tell you but I expect you to buy me Starbucks," he says regaining his composer.</p><p>Despite him being a higher half, goth, emo or whatever you want to call it. He has some really basic bitch traits. He keeps track of everything in the Hell hole of lipstick and fake lashes that is the beauty community. He has sworn to never wear it, but he knows more about each line than any actual user here.</p><p>I agree following him to his car. The worst part is he's going to order pumpkin spice. He doesn't even wait for fall, it's still winter, and he wants a pumpkin spice latte. He pulls up to the cafe. If I'm buying he's going to get at least a cake pop too. I don't know why but he refuses to buy them for himself. At least he's interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 35 What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Vio has been really worried about Shadow since he told him. I've been doing my best to avoid him. And I have mentioned that maybe us being friends is part of the problem. I really don't want to completely lose him. But I want what's best for him. What that means is Vio and Shadow need to remain dating. I'm going to end it tomorrow.</p><p>Going to my locker I see a note. "Green meet me by the Starbucks on 5th avenue. There's something we need to talk about. You can probably figure out who this is. It needs to be done away from anyone we personally know, so go by yourself. I'll buy you a drink," well Shadow is going to kill me. He's just going to find me if I don't go right away. I sigh resigning myself to my fate.</p><p>I go to the Starbucks seeing my future murderer there and waiting for me. As I approach he looks up and goes up to me. The line is long and he tells me I want to be sitting down. He orders a pumpkin spice. I always thought he'd get pure black coffee. I order an apple cider. He drops me off at one of the tables waiting to pick up our drinks. This isn't alcohol I'll be able to taste it if he puts something in it.</p><p>He sits down in front of me taking a sip of his drink. "So Vio told you about that day?..." I ask too nervous to drink from mine. </p><p>"Yes, it really isn't what's bugging me." He tells me very firm on that. </p><p>"So why then did you call me here, why have you been acting so weird around Vio?" I ask tempted to cry from the amount of stress it has put on everyone. </p><p>"I don't want Vio-"</p><p>"Then why are you dating him!" I interrupt him. I know I can't make Vio happy but using him. </p><p>"You didn't let Me finish, I don't want Vio to myself," he tells me remaining calm. I look up at him confused a headache forming.</p><p>He kisses me. </p><p>He fucking kisses me. </p><p>Pulling away he says "I've wanted to do that since our third meeting," I stay quiet trying to think of how to respond what to say, just what. </p><p>"I don't believe in monogamy very strongly, if you and Vio are willing to try I'm more than happy to help. No strings attached you don't have to date me too," he tells me explaining why he has been so weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. F. Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>I see Ganon again, this time he's with no one else, seemingly having no idea what anything is. He notices me and starts coming over. I wait going into my notes app. Putting the font as big as I can get it. </p><p>"Fancy seeing you here again," he greets clearly hoping for some help.</p><p>'What exactly are you looking for?' I type it in and show him. It takes awhile for him to read it. Still gonna continue doing it. I don't trust him enough for that yet. </p><p>"Well my cousin, Yuga, needs some supplies for his paintings. I told him I was already coming round here. So I could pick it up for him. But I can't find anything," he admits to me.</p><p>'What media does he work in. That's painting, drawing, etc, as well as sub categories,' I tell him it's simple enough and I know how the system works. </p><p>"Oh yeah just give me a minute or two," he says awkwardly getting out his phone to text him. I have my own supplies to get here but this won't take up too much time, just an inconvenience. My Moms want me talking politely to others. They know about my fighting history.</p><p>"Okay I got it. He wants oil paint, pine green, sky blue, and fire red," he tells me as I start heading across the store to the paints. The oils tend to be kept by the acrylics. I go to the side of the many, many bottles of acrylic paint. Those small ounces with the long list of colors. Ganon waits there very much out of place in here. I get the colors and the closest I can get to the desired red.</p><p>I hand them to Ganon ready to head back to my prismacolors. I only need a new blender, so a white, normally I order a pack yearly online. But my white was broken by my teacher. He gave me a toonie to replace it. I'll be lucky if it actually covers it. Darn things cost an arm and a leg. Art is cheap until you become serious. The reason I use these expensive pencil crayons is because I need them in order to blend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 36 Going to Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I don't know why Vaati has to come with me for me to see Blue's game, but apparently he has to. I understand them wanting me to be safe, but I've gone on much more private dates with Blue. Second this isn't any later then our first date, we'll even be home earlier today. Third Vaati's noise sensitive he is in the bathroom hiding because of that.</p><p>I pointed this all out to them when they told me Vaati had to come with me. He pointed all three points to them when they told him. Parents are crazy. Even if they're normal. Somehow they're crazy. I know they want Vaati socializing with other humans but this is more of an obstacle for all of us.</p><p>I look down to see Blue taking the ball to the other side of the court. I know it's rugby and you have to pass to people behind him. Other than that I really don't know anything about rugby. I'm not even sure which side, is which. I just made sure to sit by a group of my classmates and cheer when they cheer. And pay attention to what Blue is doing. Him being happy is also a good indicator.</p><p>I'm not into sports. My parents weren't into it so they didn't put me in any. They put us in ballet as it was close to one of their jobs. Vaati was always the one into it. He was more elegant and had a lot more muscle. I'm just a tad too chubby for it. He still practices it as a hobby. It has been years since we officially stopped. He continues to practice it because he likes having the ability to kick others in the face.</p><p>The game ends and Blue is off to the changing room. I stay in my seat as Vaati told me to so he could come and find me once it was over. I pull my phone out making sure to take it off airplane mood. I see Vaati's text that he's just leaving the bathroom now. I sigh already sensing that he's about to find a fight. Hopefully it will be with a student from here. It be a bit more complicated if it was from someone out of school.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 37 The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>Dad is thankfully away with his latest victim. I mean wife. It says a lot that I think that way....</p><p>Anyway, I am having Green and Vio over here. Vio is a mixture of scared and eager to come over. He trusts me and is happy to finally see where I live. But with everything that is going on he's of course worried. He hasn't known me for more than a few months.  For all he knows I could be planing to kill him here tonight.</p><p>Green is anxious about this. He hasn't been able to really accept what I said. I understand. It's not the normal to say hey feel free to romance my boyfriend. Monogamy especially true monogamy. False monogamy isn't too rare, rearing children and cheating. So it makes sense that he thinks I'm trying to trick him, or play with his emotions.</p><p>I made snacks for both of them. Popcorn, some chips, I can't bake so that's about it. Not the most options but pretty easy to get set up and clean up. It's the week end so they couldn't just ride the bus with me. Vio says that they'll be meeting up at the station, then take a bus into the neighborhood. I put a blanket on the couch as it's still cold out.</p><p>The door bell rings and I quickly answer it. Green and Vio are there shifting in the cold. I let them in helping them put away their coats. </p><p>"I have downstairs set up for us," I tell them which Green nods to with a little blush. He's been doing that since I kissed him. I honestly don't know if Green told Vio about it. Vio knows something is up if he didn't.</p><p>Getting downstairs neither are really interested in good. They are rather nervous. I steal a chip. "So you kissed Green and said we were free to date," Vio states wanting to start. </p><p>"Yes, I want you to be happy, and I'm open to being in a polyamorous relationship. Especially if it gives me the chance of having both of you myself," Green blushes more at that last bit. </p><p>"Why?..." He asks a bit skeptical. </p><p>"Simple, both of you are attractive, I don't really care if we're monogamous or poly. And I'm the one in control. It's Vio's father we have to fool not mine," I tell them leaning back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 38 I'm Just Gonna Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>I quickly change hoping to find my boyfriend and get a few minutes to see him before I have to take him and his brother home. Going outside I see the worst member of the other team. Worst as in the most sexist, a lot of the lowers call him an incel. A few of the members have mentioned that a lot of what he says is uncomfortable. Most of what he says gets brushed off, he's only a bit more sexist compared to a lot of Seal Bay high school, at least from what I hear.</p><p>I see Vaati already out of the bathroom he was hiding in. And the incel is talking to him. Someone is going to have their ass kicked, hopefully a kick to the face will get him to leave people alone. It will probably make it worse, but at least he'll know not to fuck with Vaati. I will happily help him if I can.</p><p>"Come on girl, if you don't want to come with me, why you get in my way..." He sneers I carefully go over to help if needed, doubt it though. Vaati has been a pretty good motivator for most of the school to not be outward dicks. </p><p>"Because you're a piece of shit that wouldn't leave her alone. You can either leave me and everyone else alone, or I will beat the shit out of you," He says in a flat matter of factly voice. He normally gives a warning before they do anything physical. If that warning is ignore, they get beaten up. Vaati can break bones. And if you make him he will.</p><p>I'm not going to stop him if he does.</p><p>The guy laughs and tries to grab him. Vaati gave him a broken shin. Red told me he gets steel toes just to make that easier. How he managed to find someone willing to customize those things so much that he could give some a black eye using them and wearing I'd like to know. I highly doubt he'll need my help considering the fucker tried to punch and got the black eye kick. Next on the list broken arm, then nose. Vaati told me on the way here, it's last because it will never be fixed.</p><p>That and he had to do it to a would be kidnapper. I didn't get the details before he fell asleep.</p><p>Well when someone can calmly walk away to their brother after breaking someone's arm, you know to fear them. That knowledge will spread to their school and somehow I'm going to be called to drive him back here or the police station when the parents try to sue. I don't know why none of them have ever succeeded. I'll have to ask him how he manages that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 39 Not in Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>"How do we know you're not going to just change your mind?..." I ask still quite suspicious about the idea. Not exactly suspicious of Shadow exactly. Just it sounds weird and I know just how short I've known him. </p><p>"Because I don't need you guys kissing and stuff to get rid of him. I don't need anything but my voice to hurt you. I can lie, say that Green really likes you, and you're just unaware. Once again I'm the one in power," he goes into a bit more detailed.</p><p>I guess he is right, even if I completely ignored Green, my father would believe  him over me. "So you're saying that it be better to take the higher risk, than ignore your offer and still have the risk," Green says while shifting over to me. I feel my legs stiffen. Aren't I supposed to want this. I just feel like... like this isn't about me. That it's about the permission of others.</p><p>Shadow nods "mind if I put on a movie and get some pop for us?" He asks already standing up. </p><p>"It would have to be short, we do need to get home tonight," Green tells him pulling me a bit closer. Is he trying to test if Shadow is serious? I respond to Green's touch leaning into it. I like it but for some reason I don't want it. As Shadow leaves I try to make sense of it.</p><p>What's wrong with me? I like having Green lean into me, I like having my head on his shoulder. So why do I want it to stop? I like Shadow, I like Green. I get to have them both. Yet I just want to scream, but can't. I keep telling myself to say something, nothing is coming out. Just tell them you're uncomfortable they care about you, they'll fix it.</p><p>Shadow comes back turning on Netflix. I slowly tune out from what they are doing. I just want to sleep, maybe that will clear my mind. Make it go away so that I'll enjoy this like I should. I close my eyes and feel myself lowered on to Green's lap. Someone messing with my hair. I let my mind drift off into the blackness of sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 40 First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green</b>
  <b> pov.</b>
</p><p>With Shadow's help I'll be having a dinner date with Vio. He got it arranged so that he'll pick Vio up and drop him off by the OPA on my street. I somehow managed to get some money for it too. So I could even pay for the meal. I highly doubt Vio will let me but it feels nice knowing I can. I never have money for anything, having so many siblings, allowances are not an option.</p><p>I see Shadow pull up in his Dad's least favorite car. One that would be stolen if he ever turned away in this very low crime ridden area. I rush down stairs barely making sure that Wild didn't escape. That little bastard managed to get to the other side of the city before setting a tree on fire. I'm more surprised he waited so long to set something on fire.</p><p>Getting out I see Vio standing there with a small over the shoulder purse. It's most likely a gift from Shadow being that it's high quality and a slightly glossy Black. I hug him feeling so lucky to just have him here. He smells of lavender perfume and based on those rose tinted cheeks his dad gave him another condom. Vio smiles hugging back as Shadow wishes us good bye.</p><p>Going down the street I notice the slight heel of Vio's dress shoes. He's way too dressed up for this. "My dad made me dress up when I told him I was going on a date with Shadow," he admits fiddling with his bracelet. </p><p>"Well on the bright side the whole place is going to see just how beautiful you are," I tell him with a smile as we reach the joint. OPA is fast food, a bit fancy for fast food but still fast food.</p><p>Vio of course pays for the meal and takes a seat by the wall. He's just so embarrassed. I quickly bring our food over so that we can eat. There's only about three other people in here. </p><p>"You could put my jacket over top," I suggest having brought a lighter jacket for myself just in case he got cold. He nods after a moment as I talk it off and place it on his awaiting soldiers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 41 Uncomfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>I look over to Vaati. The school is starting to consider a no tolerance policy. Vaati pointed out that even in law what he does is 100% legal. And that the problem is with the sexism that pushes him to act. He maybe feared by the school but the lower half all feel a lot safer. They made an attempt to defend against the claim but Vaati had the reality. Someone had been raped in the school bathroom the year before Vaati started attending. The school board expelled them when they tried to speak out. </p><p>Vaati already has a list of charges he can take to court and everyone knows it. So they aren't going to do such a stupid thing. He even got it looked over by a friend of his biological mother, who's a lawyer. So they know that it is serious. He constantly works to make the school a safer place and has been working on getting scholarships for it.</p><p>He takes my hand as we go through a shadowy alley. He loves the dark always has, but he always takes my hand while going through them because I used to fear places like this. I don't anymore but he still does it and I appreciate it. He tends to be hard to read, but since we were little I've known he has a big heart.</p><p>"How are you and Blue's relationship going?" He asks when we're about halfway through the alley way. </p><p>"We're doing pretty good actually, he tends to be a bit aggressive, and he gets really embarrassed showing affection in public, but he's a sweet heart," I tell him with a goofy smile as we exit the alley. </p><p>"How far have you gone?" he asks point blank earning a shocked look from me "You're getting a IUD before you have sex, I want to know when I should be getting it for you," He says in his normal flat voice. </p><p>"He kissed me, that's it," I tell him uncomfortable.</p><p>"Plus didn't you have sex," I tell him trying to get him to forget about it. </p><p>"Yes and I have one, I had a crush on a lady last year, and figured that then was as good a time as any to get it done. Not to mention I had condoms on me," I swear this is him trying to lecture me. </p><p>"Why did you have condoms on you?..." I'm going to regret this. </p><p>"Cute designs and pre-lubed, could have used much more of it though," Thank goodness he didn't continue that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 42 Noticing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Vio is curled up on my as we watch a movie but something feels so off about this. Green texted me that he's been noticing this too. It's something off about Vio. He seems empty. I tried asking him about it when I got here. But he brushed me off. I could ask Blue if he notices it while he's in chemistry, but right now isn't the time.</p><p>I'm with Vio and I need to be giving my attention to him. Even if he doesn't seem to be noticing anything. He fell asleep less than half way through, and is constantly checking the clock. He looked like he just got up when I got here. Maybe he hasn't been sleeping well and that's why he's so out of it. I could sneak in. Ask him about the security around the house, and see how he's doing at night.</p><p>I would ask his dad but he'd brush me off. He could have cancer and his Dad would still try to get me fucking him. He's like a crooked sales person. Selling Vio as either a pet or livestock. So he'd hide anything wrong with him. If he knew about Green even without the relationship, he'd kill him. So there's the matter that he either doesn't pay enough attention or would hid it from us.</p><p>Vio shifts awake and looks at the clock. He did that less than a minute ago. Something is definitely wrong he shouldn't be this bad keeping track of time on his own. I need to find what's wrong. </p><p>"Vio you okay? Want me go turn off the movie?" I ask him to which he doesn't respond. He's up, eyes open and all, he's just staring into nothing. I wave my hand in front of him, he looks  genuinely surprised. I repeat the question. He insists that nothing is wrong.</p><p>I ain't going to waste time trying to pressure this rock. I'm texting Blue to keep an eye on him, and Green of course. He doesn't seem to have touched any of the popcorn. I was told he didn't eat yet when I got here. He could be out of it due to the lack of food in his system. </p><p>"Would you like some of the popcorn, Vivi?" I even nuzzle the back of his neck. </p><p>He only takes a couple pieces, not seeming to care.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 43 So Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>"So Vio we haven't talked in quite awhile. So let's get catch up, Shadow said you should be free tonight," I tell him knowing the teacher is only going to take a few minutes to get here. </p><p>"Uhhh... yeah sure, just not sure my father would approve..." He says a bit weirded out. </p><p>"Tell him I'm a friend of Shadow, I am and that way he won't object," Shadow told me that before hand as well.</p><p>He nods going on to his phone and texting his dad about it. Shadow is definitely right about him being out of it, I wasn't sure before but yeah he's 100% out of it. The teacher comes in finally back from the bathroom and orders me to go back to my desk. Being in the brackish area makes it a bit easier to get distracted but I can't stand being close to the board.</p><p>Looking at Vio I see a few things off about him. He's only just now taking out his note book. Vio always has it ready to go once he's in class. He's not writing everything down, he's never not writing in class. He isn't even listening, he looks half dead half asleep there having his head on the table. He checks the clock and that's about it.</p><p>I'll have to tell Red's what's going on. There's no way this is healthy. As class ends Vio seems almost startled very, very slowly he puts his stuff away and goes to his next class. </p><p>I sigh going up to the teacher I ask "is there anywhere you've written a notes like on D2L? I'm having a hard time focusing in class," Vio is going to kill himself the next time he has a test or something.</p><p>"Yes, you can pay me a toonie to get largely rewritten notes. Or find them on D2L and print them yourself, the answers go with the power points I show you in class. Will that be all?" He tells me jotting down some more notes. </p><p>"Yes, do we have a test or anything in the near future, I have something going on and it's taking a lot of my attention," Vio is really going to need those notes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 44 Sleeping Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>The bus is a bit over crowded but Blue managed to get me a seat. He sadly did not get a seat, and I'm not comfortable sitting in his lap. He said he was okay with it and thankfully my place is one of the first stops. Pretty sure that's due to lobbying but still. My dad won't let me even try out for my drivers licence, says it's for uppers.</p><p>Getting home Dad comes out fuming when he sees me with Blue. He reframes from calling me anything before he gets over to me at least. Getting to my house, my dad's phone finally starts to ring. Blue told me that he asked Shadow to call him. </p><p>"You might want to answer that," Blue tells him slightly stepping in front of me. Is he trying to protect me?... No that can't be it....</p><p>He answers I can just barely make out Shadow voice. I can't hear what he's saying but I'm assuming he's playing stupid again. Asking if we made it back and explaining that he had already introduced us and was hoping we'd get along. Dad quickly apologizes saying he was worried I brought some stranger home that might try to take advantage of me. Blue smiles through it taking me upstairs.</p><p>He starts muttering under his breathe a few things that clearly aren't very nice about him. "How often does he do that?" He asks shutting the door. I sit down honestly fighting myself not to just go back to bed. </p><p>"Do what?..." I ask I lean onto the cold metal frame hoping it will keep me up. Damn why am I always so tired lately?... </p><p>"That, assume the worst possible scenario. I was genuinely worried he was going to hit you," he asks taking an old stuffed animal and punching it. I don't know why I still have it.</p><p>After a minute or two he looks back at me "are you alright?" He asks seeing me fight myself to keep my eyes open. </p><p>"I've just been tired lately..." I admit yawning. </p><p>"Have you been sleeping alright at night, I did see you sleeping in your desk before school started..." He comments trying to figure it out. </p><p>"No... I just been feeling so exhausted lately..." I tell him with another yawn dozing off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 45 Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Meeting up with Blue I feel really guilty about doing this. Going behind Vio's back even if it's to find out what's wrong with him. Blue is waiting at the park being with his boyfriend and their brother. So it's extra awkward knowing he used to like both Vio and Shadow. Vaati and Red are at some game finding it easier to win prizes in the early hours. Free advertisement for the early carnival. Only a few games, one merry go round, mostly food stops. We got Vio eating some nice fattening powdered mini donuts.</p><p>Blue comes over just out of sight of Vio. By coincidence just out of his party's sight. "He seems depressed, it might be part of his dad's shitty parenting, but I doubt that's it and he passed out in a few minutes." Blue explains crossing his arms. </p><p>"Do you think you'll be able to figure out more?" Shadow asks feeling hopeless. </p><p>"I'd like to, but I'm pretty sure that he only realized I considered him a friend when I asked him" I shrink a little at that, at least he's honest.</p><p>"We need to get him out of the house, I'm not sure if Vio's dad won't kill me on sight. After finding out how little influence my family has," I tell them taking a peak at Vio who already looks ready to go back to bed. </p><p>"We could take turns taking him out but we aren't going to get any help from his dad." Shadow goes over gears turning in his head. </p><p>"You could spend some nights there he'd absolutely love it, and it gives you a break from your own dad," Blue continues that thought.</p><p>"Blue and I can care for him at school," I tell them before returning to Vio. I sit down next to him startling him away. The other reason we picked such sugary food was we were hoping he'd get a bit of a rush. That seems to have failed and now it's just unhealthy junk food. </p><p>"Hey Green what were you and Shadow doing?" He asks me shifting closer. </p><p>"We were talking about if Shadow and I should try dating," I lie, he won't take too nice to us discussing him.</p><p>"Oh, I think I saw a few of our classmates at the can game," he comments leaning into me. </p><p>"Hey Violet do you want to play a few games?" I ask him hoping that will get him more active at least for today. He thinks it over for a couple minutes really spaced out about it. I'd think he was on Molly, if I didn't know better. </p><p>"Yes I'd like that..." He says very slowly getting up.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" I ask earning a shocked blush, he slowly nods as I lean in to kiss him, feeling him lightly press back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. G. Direct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>After over hearing the three I roll my eyes just thinking about it. Uppers. Even if I'm technically one I've never really been treated as one. I look like a lower so I've always been treated as such. So once again I have to swoop in and save the day with exactly zero credit. But hey if you want it done you have to do it yourself. Cause everyone else is going to fuck it up.</p><p>I put the note in his locker checking that I have money to get a smoothie or blizzard. It's orders to go to the nearby Dairy Queen, Orange Julius hybrid. Most people don't need anything more to show up but I can always drag them there if they don't. They know I can so most try running if they try standing me up. They don't get far. I can run in high heels and steel toe knee highs so they ain't fucking out running me.</p><p>I see Vio heading to the bus at the end of school and room my eyes. I go over to him my hoodie up covering my hair. I grab his wrist and ask if he's forgetting anything. He takes a few moments to process until it finally hits him. He's low functioning depressed it seems like. I could be wrong and maybe he's just mid functioning but low functioning people tend to forget things really easy. And are a pain to deal with, I don't blame them but they are.</p><p>He comes with me no fuss once he realizes he's not going to get a choice. I order my blizzard as he takes a full minute at the counter to order a Sunday. Thank goodness that comes in a small plastic bowl cause he's going to take his time with that. Sitting down I finally get to ask him "So why are you depressed?" I ask getting an actual reaction out of him. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," he says defensively.</p><p>"Don't play stupid you went from being a straight A student to a useless blob over a weekend. I have you in Bio, I've seen it," I tell him not willing to baby him. </p><p>"I-I don't know, I just feel like nothing I do or say matters..." He says with thin tears. </p><p>"What happened right before you got like this, I know about you being in a collection so don't try to deny it." I order out of him. </p><p>"It was when they- we decided that I would date Green too...." He says slowly honestly scared. </p><p>"I take it they didn't really include you in that decision," I tell him finding the mark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 46 The Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p>
<p>It's Valentines day! And I know that Blue is going to love this cake I made, I know he isn't the biggest fan of sweets but he still likes what I make. Plus I made it out of a larger cake that my mothers and brother can enjoy. I took advantage of the situation and cut what I'm taking to Blue in a heart. I'll get half and he gets the other half and can save some for later.</p>
<p>Vaati said not to get my hopes up for whatever Blue is getting me, as he probably forgot until last minute. And he only just getting me some chocolates and a stuffed animal. He didn't even stop to mention the dollar store in this. So either he really is trying to make sure that I don't get hurt. Or he thinks Blue is trying to surprise me. I wasn't expecting a lot of gifts, but as all as he at least acknowledges it I'll be happy.</p>
<p>I see him talking to someone in his class. I decide to watch them for a moment. "Hey I know this isn't the best timing but I was wondering if you'd be willing to tutor me," I listen in finding the conversation cute. </p>
<p>"Okay... I can do that.... Would tonight work?..." He's about to fuck up big time. </p>
<p>"Yeah- wait a second you do realize it's Valentine's day right," never mind he saved himself.</p>
<p>"Oh.... Monday work for you?..." He asks taking a drink of water. </p>
<p>"Sorry got practice on Mondays, Wednesday and Thursday. But Tuesday and Friday should be free. I can only really do one though, I got a boyfriend so they require time," Blue tells them with the sweetest smile. </p>
<p>"Oh I guess Tuesday, see you then..." he seems really tired. </p>
<p>"Okay can I see you put it in your phone, you haven't been having a lot of luck remembering things lately," there's a tiny bit of pressure behind than as the guy reluctantly does so. I'll have to ask about it later.</p>
<p>I enter the room as he sits down, only two minutes from the bell but that should be enough time. He looks up at me surprised "What are you doing here shouldn't you be in class or something?" He asks pleasantly surprised a fond tone in his voice. </p>
<p>"Well I needed to give you this, and I want to go into the park for lunch today right away, so I had to catch you!" I tell him giving him a peak on the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 47 Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I head to Vio's place seeing that my dad's home. I just don't want to deal with that right now. Plus he'll be happy I'm not there, and Vio does need someone bugging him. His house is just a few blocks away from my house so I can walk over. It's just a pain because there's way too many people that care way too much about their enormous lawns. I really don't get the appeal of a giant grass lot. Like at least make it a garden or something.</p><p>Going up the stairs to the house I remember Vio telling me that his mom apparently used to hire gardeners and landscapers. He doesn't remember much about her but there are a lot of photos of her watching them do the work and stories about it. She looked nice, clearly giving Vio a few features. Such as those beautiful curves.</p><p>Knocking on the door I wait for his dad to answer. He doesn't work until it's late on Fridays. So that's a little annoying considering how he's still trying have me get Vio pregnant. I'd love to have sex with him if I wasn't stuck with him in my head. </p><p>He opens up "Hey is Vio home?" I ask him pretending to not know the answer. </p><p>"Actual no he said he was with a friend of yours studying," he says hiding that he's now pissed.</p><p>"Oh mind if I come in I'll call to see who's he's with, we do have a few mutual friends after all," I tell him realizing I might be getting him into a lot of trouble otherwise. He agrees and I go into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I call Blue and Green first knowing that they may have taken him and are more aware of what's happening around them. They both say that they don't know what happened to him.</p><p>"Come on Vi... pick up" I mutter to myself waiting to hear his voice. </p><p>"Hi this is Vio, you have reached my voice mail, please leave your name and number. I don't magically know it," I swear knowing I won't be able to save him completely. I end before leaving a message, texting Green that I'm coming over. </p><p>"He's at Green's I'm gonna go join him," I tell his father quickly leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 48 Dosing Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>Trying to call my not lover during practice is weird. Especially because somehow someone found out, even though I only said my friend is worried about my other friend is not answering. I don't talk to half of them so it be a little bit weird for them to all know I'm dating the cute food provider. But not too far of a stretch. Then suddenly knowing I'm trying to call the person I wanted to date for the other person I wanted to date, is. Yet we're here.</p><p>So now my coach knows that no one can find this rich lower. And that I've been employed by this rich upper to start calling the first rich child. And that I was hoping for a relationship with either of them. She also knows that I have a boyfriend who has not been told about me liking the two rich kids. So this isn't exactly what I wanted to do today.</p><p>Finally, finally he answers "Why is everyone blowing up my phone?..." There's a shit ton of fear in that. </p><p>"Because no one knew where the fuck you are and Shadow went over to your place, and to find you before you get murdered regardless of if you go home or were kidnapped. So yeah we weren't exactly enjoying this thirty minutes either," I tell him over the phone.</p><p>"I just wanted to do something for myself; I thought I hit send on a message to Shadow...." He explains clearly over thinking it. </p><p>"Call Shadow tell him that and to say you were watching a movie. That's your best shot to avoid trouble, Shadow should know to say that he wasn't interested in the movie, then forgot about it. But like always double check," I explain to him so he might calm down.</p><p>"Okay, you call Green okay, I'll call Shadow, but I don't think I'll be able to call him when my dad gets a hold of the phone," He asks me. He's crying, or at the very least tearing up. </p><p>"Okay, I will just get on to calling Shadow," I promise him, ending the call before I hear about his dad going to jail for murder. Well practice has at max 10 minutes left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 49 Self Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>Seeing Shadow at the door being the one waiting for me. I feel so, So, SO very relieved that it isn't my father waiting for me. "Are you okay? I was so worried about you when no one knew where you were," He tells me guiding me into my house, when did he get this comfortable in this house. </p><p>"I don't want to talk...." I tell him squeezing my palms tightly.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to set you down in the living room and get you something to drink," he tells me to which I nod. Vaati told me it's a good trick to make sure you have some input in someway. He sets me down to which I sigh in relief. I had been hurting due to what I was really doing. Shadow leaves the room and lie down trying to relax.</p><p>I had gotten my legs waxed and got a couple other things done as well. At first it was only going to be my legs but despite it hurting. It felt good, like I needed to hurt and this was the least harmful way of doing it. I just needed to get it over with and I did. I never shaved or anything before. I never did any of that, because of all the forced dating.</p><p>Shadow comes back in with me a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He puts a coaster down setting the cup on it. </p><p>"Can you talk about it now?" He asks me very gently. I shake my head. </p><p>Dad's going to kill me when he gets home. </p><p>"I'm going to get you a blanket. None of this is your fault, you had every right to do this. You just needed to tell someone," he promises me leaving once again.</p><p>If only my dad cared about that. If only I wasn't so fucking depressed that I can't even think of basic details! I scream at myself in frustration. I hate this. No wonder I needed to feel pain. I can't even preform basic tasks properly without somehow hurting myself!</p><p>Shadow puts the blanket down on me. "This is my fault I should have just called before I came over... I'm so sorry...." he tells me quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 50 Smooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Seeing that Vio is okay at least physically brings me a lot of relief. I know Vio has said that his father has never hit him; however he has said that his father has gotten close to hitting him. As in brought his hand up before just dropping it in a moment. So I can't help but worried that he'd lose his temper. When Vio did get to calling me he was clearly very deflated and didn't exactly want to talk.</p><p>He promised to see us after school but said he had to do something during lunch. It's nice to know he's doing something. But while he is also drastically improving, we're still very worried about his mind wandering off and him getting lost. Or him just forgetting to go back to school honestly.  We don't know what to do, we can't exactly limit where he's allowed to go.</p><p>I see him go up to Vaati, he knows that guy. I don't really know a lot about the guy myself but he's got a pretty strong reputation. I don't know much assuming anything I've heard is accurate to begin with honestly. He doesn't like people being very introverted and that he hates sexism and is more than willing to get violent with those who don't seem to get the message.</p><p>---</p><p>Shadow managed to get his dad's car keys so he's driving us over to his house as he only stopped by the house to pick out some documents and clothes according to Shadow. Blue and Vaati somehow ending up in the car with us. So now I'm right up against the thigh of a guy who knows what the most painful hit to the groin is. And I still remember what happened to that dude that came over for the game looked like when fighting him.</p><p>"So why exactly are you here?" I ask him after too many long minutes of silence. </p><p>"I gave him the idea he should do something on his own, for himself. I should of specified that he would need to tell someone where he was." He tells me a very level voice. Vio blushes after hearing that curling up in his seat clearly anxious about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. 51 Honesty is The Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>"I'm a very understanding person. Really I am, but Blue we need to talk," I tell him after I get him alone in my room. </p><p>"Okay what do we need to talk about," he responds after a moment. </p><p>"I know that you had or have a crush on Vio. I know and appreciate you being honest with me about spending time with him, and his... boyfriends..." I tell him starting the much needed conversation.</p><p>"And you're worried over just how much time, and probably about them being polyamorous as well..." Blue fills in the gap for me relieving some of the stress. </p><p>"Yeah, I know you said that you didn't want to say anything because you weren't sure what exactly is too personal and off limits. I need to know, not the details just why are you are spending so much time with them..." I tell him feeling guilty about asking this.</p><p>"Okay... Vio entered a depression, after he entered the relationship with both of them. This wasn't because he was with both of them to be clear. He felt like he wasn't part of the conversation and that he couldn't complain, because he did want to be with both of them. It doesn't help that his father limits his ability to make any decision on his own. So we were trying to get him out of it" Blue explains it all. I can't tell just what he shouldn't have told me.</p><p>He continues before I can say anything else. "Vaati was actually the one to realize what was actually causing his depression. That's why he came with us Thursday because depression has been preventing him from thinking properly, so he didn't tell anyone where he was Wednesday. So now we had to come up with a story to get his father not to punish him, without telling him what he actually got done," well that was pretty long.</p><p>"Why couldn't you tell his dad what he really did?..." I ask him sitting down on my bed. </p><p>"He got his legs waxed, his dad would have been incredibly inappropriate about that. I was also wondering if you'd be interested in meeting him?" He asks of me, after his explanation. </p><p>"Of course, it should relieve some of my worries to actually know who they are, and if I can help that would be even better," I promise him smiling up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. 52 Relationships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow</b>
  
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Kissing Vio I feel infinitely better. Knowing that he's okay enough to initiate a kiss tells me everything's okay and that it will continue to be. At least on his front and that's the one we've been worried about to be blunt. And since he's been doing nothing but improving, I've honestly thinking that he may be out of it within (at max) a month. He even risked kissing Green at school it was so cute.</p><p>Vaati pointed out how he needed someone much closer to him on the scale. Blue took the bait and pointed out how Red his boyfriend, and Vaati's younger brother: is an Ult. Omega. So they are getting introduced to each other, Vio is the one that okayed the idea and Blue thinks they'll get along. Vaati is a mixture of incredibly good and horrible at understanding how people will respond to each other.</p><p>Green has gotten rather interesting as well at the moment. He told me that maybe we should get condoms of some kind. That way we'd be pre supplied incase when we get to the point we would consider sex. I'm pretty sure he's more paranoid about his and ours heats, as this is only his second time being in a relationship. 18th for me if you count all the one week relationships I had in elementary. If you don't it's the fifth, two of which were basically elementary relationships.</p><p>Blue remained surprisingly single before asking Red out. Which makes me wonder how the Hell an Ult. Alpha remained single for 17 years without heat incidents or being home schooled. He also mentioned his mom doesn't know that his dad has been getting him blocks. That woman and my glorified sperm donor would fall in love at first sight I swear. I sorta want them to so they both crash and burn.</p><p>I met my dad's latest girlfriend today as well. I told her the truth and nothing but the truth. She just believes that I'm trying to get her out of the house because I don't want to share my dad or some crap. I told I tell her that I did warn her and just left it at that. I understand why she thinks I'm lying but it still annoys and concerns me how none of them ever believe me. I really need to gather up all their contacts as proof...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. 53 Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Blue </b> <b>pov</b><b>.</b></p><p>Driving Red is almost peaceful. He always hums along with what's on the radio or just to the tune in his head. I don't think he realizes he does it and it only really happens in the car when no one's talking. Had it not been for the fact that Vaati is in the car with us 90% of the time. Most people would forget he's there as he never talks and always goes to the back behind me. I just can't seem to forget about him being there.</p><p>Arriving I let Vaati and Red out first, the parking spots are pretty small here. They go inside the restaurant while I find a parking spot. Getting it in between a buggy and a wall I am just able to get out of the car. Looking around I spot the group already inside and at a table. Going in I double check before sitting down of course to a bread basket.</p><p>"So you are thinking about going into psychology?" Red asks Vio as I take the seat beside Red. </p><p>"Yes I always found the study of the brain very interesting to say the least," Vio explains to him very nervous about making this new friend. </p><p>"Any other fields you want to get into?" Red didn't exactly get a list of shared interests. </p><p>"Yes, business, it's very unlikely that my dad would give it to me, but I can hope," Vio nervously chuckles at the end of that.</p><p>"We're getting a cat sometime this month," Vaati puts an end to that and just goes straight back to his phone game. Vio sighs in relief latching on to this new conversation. </p><p>"That's really nice, why are you getting this cat?" Red looks to me for that answer with a small smile.</p><p>"They figured that if Red is mature enough to be dating let alone an Ult. Alpha. That he's old effort to care for one without help," I explain to Vio.</p><p>"We have a friend in the local shelter and a cat with a litter of nine was found. They managed to get homes for all but two of them. So my lower mom agreed with the upper mom that we could have a cat. Me and Vaati even have a little deal. Vaati gets to pick which one of the kittens we get and I get to name it," Red tells him as he looks at Vaati. </p><p>"I don't know if the black one got a home and those very often are just not adopted. Due to superstitions and those who aren't, wanting a cat to take selfies with,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. 54 Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Meeting Red was good. He is really nice and it's nice not being the smallest in the room. Not including Vaati who is just tiny, but could kill all of us if he really wanted to. He also is an actual fan of cooking and gave me a cookie. Hopefully he will share a few interests with me, I'd really like to be friends with him. The waiter comes in with our food, setting it down.</p><p>"Do you like reading?" I ask him going to shift a little closer over to him.</p><p>"Not really as a hobby but I really like magical girl manga," Red tells me, sipping his soup. </p><p>"Oh I prefer deeper horror stories, some Sci-fi and romance. Overall I prefer the ones with a lot of creepy undertones slowly being revealed," I respond to him hoping it doesn't come off wrong.</p><p>"You'd both like Puella Magi Madoka Magica," Vaati comments, by the time I look up he's already back on his phone. </p><p>"What?" Hopefully he'll answer. "</p><p>Too late he's already back in his bubble. It might be the anime where one of the girls get straight up eaten," Red explains to me with a little giggle. Shadow and Green just eat their food quietly not wanting to interrupt us by mistake.</p><p>"So... what's something people don't expect about you?" I ask feeling like this is going pretty well. </p><p>"That I need reading glasses, that's why Vaati ordered for me," Red tells me. I think I've seen him a couple times in school with glasses so that isn't that surprising. </p><p>"I actually hate Shakespear. The writing just doesn't appeal to me, and the way people who make 'modern' versions all kinda piss me off with how they go about it," I tell him, they all miss the point of the language.</p><p>"I know like every English teacher points out that these characters spoke in a rhyming scheme. But nope we all have to keep the language the exact same and never entertain the idea to update the language," Red tells me laughing a little bit at the image. </p><p>"And we all must study it even when we focus more on just figuring out what the characters are saying, and not the skills used in his writing" I further the idea feeling that I have secured the friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. 55 Promises, to Cat Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Shadow hands me some money giving me instructions to take Red and Vio out so they can get closer. His reasoning for me to do it was because I was the third lowest in the whole group, and I can keep any money not spent. He gave me a lot more money then would be needed of course and they just plan on going to a Starbucks to get drinks and something sweet. Chances are Vio will end up covering the bill even if he knows Shadow gave me money.</p><p>At max we'll head to the mall, passed the food court, and both of them will have their own money on them. So the money  so that I can get something for myself as well. Getting off the bus me and Vio head to the meeting spot. So I'm looking forward to getting treated as a lower by lowers. I get treated like I'm an upper, or I'm a lower, but not really way too often. Basically you aren't one of us fuck off.</p><p>Red waves at us from the corner table in the line of booths. It's a little busy right now in the food court, so someone will want to stay at the corner, it'll probably be me. Or Red cause he's already at the table. </p><p>"Hey what do you guys want so I can go get in line?" Vio asks us once we're in talking distance. </p><p>"I'll take a hot peppermint chocolate, no water, and a cinnamon bun," He writes it down on a sticky note for Vio handing it to him. </p><p>"Pumpkin spice latte and the marble loaf things" I give him my order, as he asks me for help.</p><p>Vio orders himself a passionfruit smoothie along with his muffin, just giving the worker written instructions. The poor worker thanked him, they had five orders of mermaid smoothies and it is very clear they don't have a clue how it's made. I take mine and Red's drink and my loaf thing. Taking it back to the table Red smiles clearly grateful that we're back.</p><p>We quickly figure out why. It's cat callers. What the fuck is wrong with humanity. </p><p>"Think we should just move?" Vio suggests as the start making rude and disrespectful 'compliments'. There's this insane thing where we can tell when someone is giving a genuine compliment and when someone is being a creepy and self entitled creep. We leave to the bathrooms, I follow them into the omega bathroom, not wanting to risk getting caught alone with those guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. 56 Clothing Store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Going into the clothing store Vio rolls his eyes but doesn't complain. Green is already checking out the sweaters. </p><p>"My old hoodie is really stained," Green gives as an explanation. I smile seeing if they have some small shirts that I like. Vio goes to the sweatpants, I noticed he is willing to wear some tight clothes but only if he's wearing loose pants. He does have an Instagram, only posts about once a month though.</p><p>"Ever notice that anything marketed to lowers is useless at holding anything or otherwise useless? I always shop as an upper," Green asks us grabbing a dark green hoodie. </p><p>"That's because the fashion industry will make sure all the in season clothing can't be useable. Our clothes are designed for look first and only, so styles are made to be impractical," Vio explains having a few different pants while going into the changing rooms.</p><p>"Red you buy a lot of upper clothes too right? I noticed the build your shirt had when we met," Green asks coming over to help me look through without knocking things over. </p><p>"Jeans, and anything with pockets we do. I hate a lot of the colors used on upper's clothing but I learned to dye and redo seams. I think they look cute on me," I tell him a nice little smile on my face. </p><p>"Yes it does," Green agrees as Vio comes out putting all but one set back.</p><p>"There's a Spencer's near here if we're feeling really ambitious about this friendship," Vio says picking out three move sweats. Green and I just burst out laughing at that as I go to the changing rooms myself. I can just make out Vio sneaking over to Green before I close the door.</p><p>I picked a little black shirt, a red sleeveless turtle neck, and a friends are better than fakes shirt. Putting on the last one I find that the blue writing on a light green background, it would have worked much better with that. The little black shirt is still too big for me. Oh please let this one work. Putting the sleeveless on its much tighter but reaches my hips. Perfect, something I will actually wear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. 57 Out With Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Seeing that Blue's once again free as Green, Red and Vio are eating lunch together. It is with the expressed idea of them getting closer leaving Blue and I on our own. Not fully he is in fact with his teammates for lunch. He may not be the most popular as he is more intimidating and less social compared to the captain and a few others. Maybe I can steal the spot next to him.</p><p>Going over I hold my bag of food. Blue glances at me as one guy starts talking about cars. A good portion really don't care about that little conversation. </p><p>"Blue can I sit here with you?" I ask trying to keep it between me and him. I don't know the team so by asking to sit next to Blue I'm trying to not just invite myself into the group.</p><p>Blue nods moving a little bit over and I plop down without any fuss. </p><p>"So my dad just got this really fancy Ferrari. He had the seats done in this black leather and is looking at getting hub caps for it," the guy rambles further on about his dad's car and why it's so great. Needless to say that I tuned him out and so did a good portion of the group. Blue pulls out his phone and a minute later I feel a vibration in my pocket.</p><p>Looking at it I see that it's from Blue and smile.</p><p><b>Blue - </b>Most of the team usually leaves for practice or something similar whenever he starts repeating points</p><p><b>Me - </b>I stopped paying any attention to what he was saying after the hub cap bit. I have no idea what he's even saying right now</p><p><b>Blue </b>- Good, he could go down this whole conversation for hours if we let him do it. Which is sadly pretty hard to break up these subways of thoughts</p><p><b>Me -</b> I take is he has some sort of condition that makes him unable to read rooms and hyper focuses.</p><p><b>Blue </b>- Nope, I've seen his file, while helping pack away. He doesn't have any other to help him through this era. He's also very phobic against people with ADHD and autism, plus anything else different in the head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. 58 Hinting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Most of my teammates leave to get in some practice. I couldn't even go if I wanted to. I got a concussion yesterday when some assholes tackled me to show how big and strong he was. I beat him into the ground after a minute because my head hit the floor because of him. Not to mention it could have been a lot worse. So I didn't get in trouble for beating him black and blue. And he is suspended for a week and not allowed in the gym or related activities for at least a year.</p><p>Shadow looks at me with a small smile. "The cafeteria sells some pretty good sweets. I could get us some to share," Shadow offers me seeing that my other friends left. I'm not suppose to be going out unnecessarily due to needing to recover. I nod figuring that I don't really have to worry about coach nagging about everyone's diet.</p><p>Shadow comes back with two pieces of chocolate cake. Just the standard one layer and squared. The school makes its own cafeteria's food from the culinary students. So being that it's the second month into the semester they are starting to use actual more complex recipes and how to work around time restraints. So the school knows how to budget pretty well. It certainly keeps the food department from shutting down.</p><p>As we start eating Shadow makes a comment I wasn't expecting. </p><p>"I didn't realize this before but excluding Vaati all five of us are in everyone's breeding range," Shadow says a light blush dusting their cheeks as I choke on my food. It being cake it comes out without a fuss nobody even noticed that I had been choking. </p><p>"Is there any reason that your bringing this up?" I ask taking a drink of water.</p><p>"I don't have a lot of friends and it is a little weird just how well this all ended up being. Second I'm already dating two of you, which we really need to be discussing what exactly the rules of that are. Third it doesn't exactly help that both you and Red are very attractive in two very different ways..." Shadow explains his cheeks a little bit darker now. </p><p>"Well you certainly do have a thing for blond hair and blue eyes," it's the only thing I can think to say back at the moment honestly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. 59 Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>My dad has been making sure that me and Shadow are alone if I give him any warning. I tell him an hour before and suddenly he has a business meeting. We figured out we can have Green wait outside  just out of sight and let him in a few minutes later. Or we could let anyone else into the house. He won't question anything if he thinks it might get me closer to Shadow.</p><p>So that's what we did tonight with my head on Green's chest as Shadow sets up the movie. They said that it was a reward for getting through my long episode of depression. So that's why I get anything I ask for tonight. So I get to just switch between cuddling them and having one of them get me chocolate from the kitchen. It has to be in the house of course.</p><p>Shadow puts in the latest horror movie: The Little Spies. From the trailer the world starts to develop eyes around this one Omega that no one else can see. I don't like mainstream horror as the endless revivals ruins any ability I have to be immersed in the story. It doesn't stick if there's no hope. It also relies too much on unrealistic idiocy, so that doesn't help anything.</p><p>I tense up squeezing Green's shirt in my fist as I see the eyes start to rub against Jessabelle's skin and dress. That's why I like this director so much. They aren't just another Hollywood rich director. Their an Gamma like me. Something basically unheard of in any position related to the media. It's not just a scary human monster that kills people and can't be properly killed. I've seen it so many times before this  movie.</p><p>The eyes can only be seen by the protagonist as they just keep forming more and more. She just woke up in a mess that she doesn't remember with an eye staring at her. She tells her friends that she knows something happened that night. But her friends ignore how scared she is, talking about how great the party was. When she finds out what happened to her no one believes her as she tries to seek justice for herself, as the eyes stare at her from the bathroom walls, sink and tubs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. 60 Heating The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No sex, but I'm using the start of Vio's heat to create tension. You should be able to skip if that makes you uncomfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>I pull Vio closer to me taking a whiff of his shampoo. Lavender he must of switched from his normal brand. Oh he smells so good... Vio looks up at me for a second. A tiny little smile on his smooth lips. They part just slightly before he puts his head down on my chest nuzzling it. I mean over and kiss his head admiring his form barely covered by the blanket at all.</p><p>I let my hand drift down his back feeling the curve of his hip as he grips onto my shirt. He looks so good with the blankets hugging his every curve. If only he lacked a little more clothing down there I could see just how well it hugs his ass. I stare down at it, feeling my hand start to go over his belt wanting it off. I just want to see it... Vio is staring up at me panting with red glazed cheeks. So beautiful.</p><p>Vio pulls himself up a little higher kissing my lips needy. He must want this.... I slip his belt off of him and let it fall to the floor. Now to get what's underneath it off of him. Looking at Vio I don't see any distress in him. I put my hand on his ass and he lets out the sweetest little moan I've ever heard. I start to pull his pants down, Vio only shifting so I can easier remove it from him.</p><p>A heavenly scent enters me once it's off. Vio's moaning loudly now telling him that he needs me. I work on getting my own pants off, as he keeps on kissing me deeply. I slip my tongue in and groan with the taste of chocolate ice cream entering my mouth as I do. Getting it off I work on getting in between Vio's creamy legs. They're as soft as butter on a hot summers day.</p><p>Then Vio's pulled off of me. I groan missing a lot more than his warmth as Shadow takes him upstairs. I go to follow him, but a headache takes my body as I start to pant. Shadow comes back after a few minutes as I'm still trying to get a grip on myself. I need Vio so bad, he needs me right now. </p><p>I try to go past him but Shadow stops me in my tracks, grabbing my shoulders "Green sit back down," he tells me firmly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. 61 Useful Health Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Being in CALM can be a little bit irritating. The course hasn't been updated in years, and it relies on courses that don't exist anymore. It tells you have a balanced diet but gives exactly zero strategies on how to have a one. It tells you to repair things, yourself if you can, but there's zero lessons on how to fix anything. No sewing lessons, no cooking lessons. Nothing, because the courses that had the lessons were shut down for it literally in writing being sexist.</p><p>Sex education is repeating the exact same stuff you learned before. Why? Because any new information would be encouraging sex. It's only our bodies literally putting us into heat to make us have it. Or learning how to tell when your partner is consenting. How marks work, and what methods are their to remove an unwanted mark early. How does our heats work? Really, anything at all?</p><p>The good part is our teacher actually teaches us information.</p><p>"Today I'd like to bring up a modern study, now this isn't approved to be taught. But Medicine for All, did a study on heat. They found that heats will slowly move to sync with those of their friends. This was seen in over 20 of their facilities, where they can have up to 1000 in each. The factors that they believe cause this is: time spent together, friendship to the other, and closeness on the scale," Ms. Angel explains to us as we are done our official lesson today.</p><p>That would explain why my heat is aligned with my brother despite our heats originally being as far as they literally can be. Our beta mother is again at the same as well. "Isn't it also possible that one's heat can also affect others as they may get there's early?" The student next to me asks the teacher. She seems uninterested or annoyed at something, to be honest.</p><p>"Yes, they did mention that it might be do in part to that. In some extreme cases recorded by MfA, they record what heat can cause others to in the moment. Though when taken prematurely away from the starting flame, by another patient, or friend, in heat. I believe this is a lot like periods, where they sync into matching the friends they hang out with," she goes into more detail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. 62 Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>I bite my tongue hoping that Green's heat hasn't been completely triggered. One of the only important lessons in middle school health class is that heats can sometimes be triggered when entering a rut. So I really need to be getting Green home. Hopefully Vio's will be doing alright I honestly can't imagine how bad his must be, as he's so low on the scale. I'm pretty high even if I still get a heat. My last heat was just the worse I've ever had it.</p><p>I hold Green listening to his panting breathing. He's calming down thank goodness. That should mean he isn't entering his own heat. He looks up at me exhausted. It makes sense considering that his hormones just went to normal, to 100 and then back. So he's probably going to pass out if I just send him on the bus home.</p><p>"Come on I'll take you home, your bus should be coming through in a few minutes," I tell him moving to get up. </p><p>He nods separating from me to go get his bag. I grab my own being that I very much need my bus pass and probably shouldn't be coming back here. Green gets his coat on and goes out the door. I follow him locking the door.</p><p>The reason Vio's heat got to him but not me is pretty simple. I've been feeling pretty antsy so I was constantly getting up to go make more popcorn, fill up a glass of water, etc. While Green was nice and cuddly. Most heats also don't suddenly turn on, it eases into it first. Well in almost all cases. Being by a suitable mate would increase it, but it would still be a build up to the heat.</p><p>Green seems surprised when I follow him onto the bus. We sit down close to the back after showing our passes to the driver. "Do you think Vio is doing alright?..." Green asks me in a quiet voice. </p><p>"He's likely better than When we left him," I try to reassure him. </p><p>"Do you think it was rape?" He asks next. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure you're asking about Vio's end so... it wouldn't be rape period, sexual assault is a very small maybe. But not rape. Vio knows you and loves you. We just need to keep a little distance right now, and figure out what to do when it ends," I look him in the eyes this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. 63 Privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Taking the detour to avoid the heat room I see something a little unexpected. Vio's heading into it. Wait isn't it a bit early, Vio mentioned to Green while we were hanging out that his heat is always at the end of months. We're just under three weeks in. So is it just early or has his heat adjusted itself. He was very much a loner before so now that he's actually hanging out with people and Red is really close on the scale to him....</p><p>I groan knowing that I really shouldn't but will ask Shadow about this. Entering gym I sneak a note into our locker. I'm a bit late and the coach likes to hold us back to talk about why we're late, really it's his way of getting back the time we missed. I change quickly and head out onto the court. Seems today we're playing basket ball today.</p><p>I notice that Shadow's a bit sweater than he usually is. We've gotten close while sweaty due to us sharing a locker and all. He seems to be taking more breaks as well. There's no way he could be on his heat, his was only nine weeks ago, and highers on the scale have less frequent heats. So what is up with everyone today, are they all just starting their heats now or is this a nightmare.</p><p>When I'm finally let go I see Shadow waiting for me. "You wrote that you wanted to talk," he says seemingly a bit anxious. </p><p>"Yeah.... I saw Vio walking into the heat room and it seems a bit early for him, is everything alright?" I ask really hoping that I'm not being a creep here. </p><p>"I... I really don't know if I should tell you anything, or to go fuck off. You did see what you saw...." Shadow explains a little quietly.</p><p>"It's okay, you're not on your heat right? You seem a bit extra sweaty today, and with Vio it was on my mind..." Shadow blushes cherry red at that to which I quickly apologize. </p><p>"No... just how I found out about Vio's worries me and I'm stressed right now from other issues as well," Shadow says starting to shift his weight around on his feet. </p><p>"Okay, just know you can talk to me if it helps," I offer up taking a few steps back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. 64 Room Frustrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Getting in the heat room I grab some ice. I hate feeling all sweaty and hot. Being that in my better parts I go on to one of the computers to try working. At the very least it'll give me something to focus on. Logging in I see the list of work they badly passed onto the schools website. It's very clear that zero effort was put into this and only do it because they legally have to.</p><p>I notice the advertisement section of the page. I click on it, as I really don't want to work right now. Heat room pictures.... those look nothing like this room. As those pictures include a blanket on the couch, bean bag and more than one fan. There's a law where unless the pictures are under historic, they have to be in the last decade at the latest. Hence they have one good year then remove anything decent.</p><p>Fans. They will go to the legal minimum of one and never replace it in the ten years unless it can't start even for a second. Blankets. 'Too hard to wash' and we can't bring our own or else 'everyone will think they can bring theirs too'. Bean bags. Anything extra, is too hard to clean and plastic covers that last 7 years won't stop them from being removed.</p><p>A heat room is only a place for us to sit, away from people not on their heat. We aren't allowed to do anything to relieve ourselves stated by the law itself. Ice is the closest thing. They don't provide any covers to deal with at least the smell. Because it's school we can't touch ourselves, and foods that help slightly aren't allowed in, because again they don't want to clean up a cracker let alone melted chocolate.</p><p>There's also no division in the heat room. I can mate with Ult. Omegas, and anything at or above Ult. Betas. There's not even a room divider in this whole space. The system is always designed by alphas and some male betas. That's how my dad's company deals with all issues, and I know it's how the school board works. Because simple solutions are fucked over by people who don't deal with the problem, and want to fuck over those who do.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. 65 Babysitting A Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>My heat has been triggered. It shouldn't have taken so fast to Vio's cycle. I know we've been hanging out a lot but it's still only been about three months. Maybe a bit over but it should take a year for there to be any noticeable effect. So it must be that he triggered mine when his started. After all it takes a full year for a heat to start shifting over in most studies.</p><p>So I may just get an extra heat, rather than have my heat moved. Missing out on a heat would be best. But that's the least likely to happen. Due to mine being the 'neutral' point in our second gender, I'm given a lot of jobs around the house while on my heat. Because they send my twin to do all the outer work. Getting the groceries and taking Wild for walks. I have to keep Wild from escaping.</p><p>Speaking of which.</p><p>"Wild don't you dare jump out that window!" I shout while rushing over to grab him. His name is by far the best match of who he is. We have to use actual locks on everything because of him. Medicine and bathroom cabinet. The child harness and leash. I think they named him after the fact that most kids named something like Hope or Nevaeh tend to have the opposite trait(s) of what they're named after. It didn't work.</p><p>It's only been an hour and he is already trying to make a fire pit out of a bowl and some tissues. So I really have to wonder how we are all still alive despite Wild. And what in the deepest pits of Hell is wrong with this crotch demon. I'm not even sure if me saying crotch demon is even a joke. I'm even more confused on how my parents could even think about not being sterilized after him and not faint. Wild is a sweet kid, and in many ways I still love him. But I'm going to go crazy from his constant drama.</p><p>Getting him out from the window I debate on if the cost of duct type is worth it. He has a plastic toy chair just so we can duct tape him. He was actually the one that came up with the idea as he sees the whole thing as a challenge and calls it the duct tape game. He also once managed to be the one to duct tape himself to said chair. We don't know how he did that, and I just really, really don't want to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. 66 Tea Shops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Well my parents have kicked Vaati and I out of the house for the day. And for me they have to have an actual curfew, which is 8 for today. Vaati is the opposite. Vaati isn't allowed back into the house until after 6. Now while we are expected to stay together we don't necessarily have to, and our requirements are still different. But chances are we never split up so they act as a time frame.</p><p>Getting on the bus we head to the back, we're not in rush hour yet so we don't have to go seat hunting. Vaati is also incredibly good at falling asleep in vehicles so he always takes the window seat. Being that we haven't even left the neighborhood yet and he's already dozing off proves my point pretty well. He's also pretty good at keeping track of everything.</p><p>We agreed on go to the mall for awhile as I want to get some new clothes and he wants to check out the tea store. I just want something to go on another date with Blue. Now that I officially have a boyfriend and all. I think Vaati might have an unofficial boyfriend, or someone who's taken a strong liking to him at least. But I know someone has been buying him stuff and Vaati doesn't beat people for money.</p><p>As we enter the food court, right by the tea shop, we head there first. "Need any help?" One of the store employees asks while shelving products. </p><p>"I'm looking for some roobios tea," Vaati tells them looking around the store. </p><p>"That should be near the back let me know if you need anymore help," the employee answers going back to shelving.</p><p>Following her instructions, we look around the back. There's a few different types of rooibos tea here. </p><p>"Fuck," I hear Vaati say, I follow his eyes up onto one of the higher shelves. </p><p>"I'll go get the employee," I tell him before nearly running into some guy's chest. Vaati turns around to face the guy and seems strangely relaxed. </p><p>"What kind of tea do you want to get?" The stranger says staring directly at Vaati </p><p>"Vanilla dream rooibos, please" Vaati rarely talks to other people to actually talk. The guy grabs the thing and gives it to Vaati.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. H. Failed Advance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ganondorf pov.</b>
</p><p>There are a couple of things that I need to admit. One I really do need to tell Vaati about why I went looking for him again. Two I believe I've actually gained feelings for him. It amazes me how he's able to so calmly tell assholes to fuck off or face the consequences. Said consequences being his foot meeting their nose and breaking it. Or him going after the kneecaps, but I'm a fan either way.</p><p>It's annoying how many people think it's okay to be a 'waste of flesh'. As Vaati puts it. He likes it better than waste of space. Why because waste of space is always said by an asshole. Plus who the fuck actual calls someone a waste of space. Like is that a self inflicted thing because of bullying or just made up entirely. Waste of flesh implies that it can be fixed.</p><p>He has told me a little bit about his brother, but if I can make a good impression, it will certainly help my case. Vaati smiles "thanks Ganon," he takes it to the counter, his brother staring at me. I smile trying to be as unthreatening as possible. He seems to be trying to say something to me but struggling to actually do it. I try to urge him to.</p><p>"You're my brother's boyfriend!" Vaati looks up from the counter when he loudly announces that. Vaati doesn't seem to mind it too much so I decide to put in a hint. </p><p>"Well not officially, at least not yet" I say turning the little blond bright red. </p><p>"Ganon, stop messing with my brother, Red come on we're going to the book store," he says motioning for him to follow him out.</p><p>I swear at myself as he leaves. He might have invited me to come along if I didn't make that comment. I sigh grabbing the tea he wanted taking it to the counter. I might as well see why he was interested in the stuff anyway. </p><p>"You okay?" The lady asks behind it. </p><p>"Yes, my friend just isn't interested in me" I tell her paying and leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. 67 Dating Struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>I've been texting with my two boyfriends these last few days. Vio has been saying his heat should be done by Friday. He wants me to come over on Saturday. I'm not 100% sure if that's a good idea. Mainly because I'm 100% sure that his dad is trying to get us together during our heat. So while I fully want to see Vio. And while I fully believe he's would know the length of his heat. I also can't be sure his dad didn't steal his phone.</p><p>Green has mentioned that it pretty much means caring for his two younger siblings. He says it's actually ending today as Wild is going to move to Grandma's while, and Minish is coming to live with them. I genuinely think their family is insane. Having that many kids. From what I've seen they are loving at least, but Green fully agrees on the insane part.</p><p>Now I know that Green's twin: Zelda, knows I'm dating Green. She also knows about me publicly dating Vio. She thinks that I've conveniently left out to Green that I'm dating Vio. And that I'm cheating on both of them. She must have borrowed Green's phone. But She has gotten my number and has been calling me a long list of names.</p><p>I tell her the same thing every time, if Green tells me that he doesn't want to talk, text that he doesn't want any contact with me, that I would leave him alone. Which leads to me adding a new requirement. He has to say it to me in person. Because Green knows what is happening, he has two boyfriends. And three hours ago she borrowed Green's phone again, texting me that right away.</p><p>I'm not telling Green who is currently telling me all about his brother Minish. Minish is small, even for a three year old. He's going to be having his birthday here. He's always wanted a hamster, but that's something that would happen many years in the future. He's also telling me that Wild is often much better behaved around his Grandma so she won't struggle with him. That Wild has never been diagnosed with anything despite him clearly being insane.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. 68 Swings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Blue</b> <b>pov.</b></p><p>Shadow sits next to me again. I don't eat lunch with Red do to how rowdy my friends get. I also don't feel like telling my team bugging them during lunch. They figured out I got a partner, they even know who, but they don't run into Red often. A couple of them guessed Shadow before but I've pointed out that he's dating Vio. So that convinced them that he isn't it. Helps that Shadow had been kissing Vio the day after.</p><p>"Blue can we talk in private?" He asks running a hand through his hair. </p><p>"Its about Vio, I need a second opinion" he adds after getting a couple odd looks from my teammates. </p><p>"Is it either long or need to be done right now?" I do in fact want to eat with my friends. </p><p>"I don't know how long, but would appreciate if you could take the time now...." He seems pretty stressed about it.</p><p>"Come on, the playground is usually empty at this time," I get up grabbing the school bought food taking it with me. Shadow follows he always gets the school lunches and usually the dessert along with it. He, Vio and Green often get two pieces of cake and share it. It's honestly a pretty romantic setup. Entering the playground I sit down on one of the swings, Shadow taking the other.</p><p>"It's only been over text but Vio's saying he wants me to come over after school on Friday...." Shadow starts, the breeze swaying the swings a little. </p><p>"His heat isn't very long so he should be over with it by then, especially if he's inviting you," I tell him not seeing an issue. </p><p>"His heat is way off with when it started, so I'm worried it may act a little differently too," Shadow says while kicking off the ground, earning movement on his swing.</p><p>"If it's longer he'll text you and have a block on him," it seems he just needs some encouragement. </p><p>"I don't know if it's really him, I know his dad would love it if we got baby trapped together. I maybe just paranoid but I wouldn't be completely surprised if he stole Vio's phone. I don't know how to ask Vio about it. Maybe you could get Red to give Vio a code to text to me to confirm it's really him?..." He looks up at me stopping his swing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. 69 Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>My heat has finally ended. It actually ended a little bit earlier than it usually. So I'm certainly happy about that, I just have to keep a lot of blockers on me until I'm once again stable on it. But I'm off it for at the very maximum another month. Heat can't happen if you aren't ovulating. The whole point of it is to make sure we get pregnant, so if it happened when we can't, it destroys the whole point.</p><p>Honestly it's completely possible to just hit cancel with a lot of things. Medication can to do some pretty impressive things honestly. I learned that there are in fact medication to literally stop heats. There's two birth control pills, the most used which tricks your body into thinking your pregnant. You still get your period and it only weakens your heat. To varying degrees.</p><p>The other one, tricks your body into thinking it's going through menopause. You don't get a period and you don't get your heat. Now because we stop getting a lot of important hormones in menopause; it's made with the intent that you take it in other ways. Ways they had in fact arranged to be covered, maybe bought separately. I don't really remember how but the guy did go through it.</p><p>There's a lot more. It turns out when you know how bodies work and what chemicals and hormones do what, you can do a lot of things. Stop periods but not ovulation. We aren't taught about them. Why not? Because it makes life better for the wrong people. Alphas don't need to care if it's made for lowers. And when they were the only ones allowed to work and advance the world up until less than a century ago. They are the ones in control.</p><p>Yeah breaking through over Millenia of abuse and silencing tends to take a whole lot more than a couple words. First you get the vote. The world wars actually got this in a couple as different parts of countries realized it got them more votes. Next you're allowed to work, sell and buy. But guess who gets held back at home when the baby is born. Whose body gets policed and under serviced. And guess what money kept what people in charge. Point is, I can't get medication that would make my life better due to what the present kept from the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. 70 Lunch Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>With a sigh I decide to take the risk and head over to Vio. His heat supposedly is over with, and mine is flickering out. So I want to talk to him. Not to mention Vio offered to buy me lunch If I decide to join him. I'm still pretty antsy about us almost having sex. I honestly want to, kinda like I want to have a kid, not now, but I want it.</p><p>He smiles at me pulling out the seat next to him. Vaati and Red are on the other side discussing what he should bake over the weekend. </p><p>"Shadow's acting a bit weird, has he said anything to you?" He asks getting out his wallet as I put my bag down. I honestly don't have anything in it worth stealing and it's a school bag. </p><p>"No I haven't had the time to really text him," we enter the long line for food.</p><p>"I think I'm going to text him before lunch ends to see what the issue is," Vio thinks aloud while at the mid point of the back of the line to actually getting to the food. </p><p>"Well what have you two been talking about anyways?" I ask as the line moves a bit more. </p><p>"I've been asking if he'd like to come over now that my heats over and done with" we finally get to the food, as he finishes that surprising statement.</p><p>"Vio, he might-" </p><p>"Would you like today's tomato soup?" The lady serving us interrupts me. I guess this isn't really the best second to be doing this; I'll just have to wait to get back to the table. </p><p>"No, I'll have the beef stew on rice" I answer as Vio goes with the soup. </p><p>"Green, I'm getting the blueberry cheesecake do you want anything else?" He asks leaning over a bit. I blush while saying I'd like one too.</p><p>We reach the table and Vaati removes his feet from my chair. </p><p>"So what were you saying before you got interrupted?" Vio says while taking a large mouthful of his soup. </p><p>"Well I think it might be that he's worried your father might be trying to sabotage you guys meeting. You do know about him giving you poked condoms, he might try something else. Or maybe his is starting early too?" I pick at my food for a moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. 71 Freezing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>"So you're telling me that your going to a guy's family. This is a guy in college, who you have literally had sex with. You are meeting his family. You have yet to tell our parents about him. You trust him enough to get in a car with him, lacking a taser. And yet somehow you aren't dating him?" I ask him staring at a dressed up Vaati. </p><p>"Yes. Tell mom I'll be back by 10," he just turns away and starts walking.</p><p>He turns around for a second, gives me a pocket knife, before continuing walking away. So I guess I really am walking myself home. I don't think I've done that since I was in grade 7 and that was because Vaati had a doctor's appointment when I had a test. Vaati has walked me right to the door while being suspended.</p><p>I sigh Blue has practice, I left my phone at home so I can't even ask, and they worry about me. There was a kidnapping of the omega girl next door. She was found dead, and very very clearly raped, she was 14. The guy, who had a history of violence, didn't even spend a year in jail. There was a repeat, two before he was caught, his youngest victim was an eight year old alpha. His oldest was a 15 year old beta.</p><p>My parents know that if someone tries to kidnap Vaati. That person is getting stabbed and kicked. Waste of flesh as Vaati would say, continues, Vaati has been researching how he could kill someone by biting their throats out. Vaati had a run in with a violent medium sized dog. Vaati does not have the freeze and befriend instinct. Vaati did not hesitate to kick the dog as hard as he could. Dog tries again and bites him, Vaati bites harder and forces it's jaw open. Someone tries to kidnap Vaati. That's a dead piece of shit.</p><p>They know if that if someone tries to kidnap me, I don't have those skills. I know I don't. Vaati has tried, he's still trying to teach me, various different ways, something just isn't clicking. I have the freeze and befriend instinct. Had Vaati not stepped in front of me, that dog would have ripped me to shreds. It's that instinct that makes people freeze when they are being raped, it's a way of protecting their minds, and avoiding escalation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. I. Space Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vaati pov.</b>
</p><p>"So you live out in the desert?" I comment after the first 45 minutes of the ride. I was warned that it was going to take an hour and 10 minutes to get there. So at least I came prepared with a fully charged phone and book. It's a bit weird having a desert next to a great big grass plain. It's not even native grass, nor does it want to live.</p><p>"Yeah my parents were never married. It's my mom's side, she passed away a few years ago," he takes another turn to the left in between the cliffs. </p><p>"Oh, sorry to hear that, but that wording sounds like you're parents don't get along, is that correct?"  </p><p>"Never married, never dated. My mom only really contacted my dad because she wanted child support. My aunt told me that it wasn't worth it and I sorta agree," so bad relationship with Dad.</p><p>We pull into a valley like clearing covered in tent homes. Okay I think their nomadic "You guys move a lot?" I ask going to open the door. He goes around the car and helps me down as he has a truck. It might actually be used. 90% of truck drivers are just assholes who have no reason to have a truck. </p><p>"Yeah, we have a few more proper settlements" he says with a shrug.</p><p>I look around and notice a few things right away. 1 Ganon has definitely gotten his looks from this side of the family. 2 I arrived with the only proud dick owner in this entire family. 3 there's at max three unproud dick owners as their hips aren't at wide as the other woman, but are still very clearly birthing hips. </p><p>"Ganondorf we need you to help Buliara get some metal separated, Ruji show our guest around," one of the ladies says getting us separated.</p><p>A smaller girl goes up to me. By smaller I mean a young girl who might not even be entering her teenage years and already taller than me. "So you're Vaati, Ganondorf has told me about you a few times," she says with a warm voice.</p><p>"I'm assuming you're Ruji as no one else is entering one and half meters of me," I like it, people who know what a fucking space bubble is.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. 72 Sorted Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p><p>I see Vio walk up to me from their table. I don't really smell anything so maybe it really was him texting me. I blush a little, embarrassed about how distant I have been through text. </p><p>"Hey Shadow, could we talk out in the hallway?" He says a bit anxious to be around all these big uppers. I nod getting off the crowded bench with only a little bit of effort.</p><p>Walking into the hallway I note down the residual scent of his heat. It takes a couple days in order for the scent to completely go away even with showering. It's only really strong enough to make me flush. Even if I was right on it wouldn't trigger anything. So I don't have to really worry about anything happening. But it amazes me just how sweet and delicious he smells.</p><p>"Have you been getting my texts about coming over this weekend?" He asks holding his phone in his hand. </p><p>"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if it was you or...." I trail off not really comfortable with saying his dad using his phone and deleting the messages on Vio's phone. </p><p>"Yeah Green thought that maybe why you were being so weird about this," he blushes a little, looks like it's an embarrassed blush like mine. </p><p>"I can come over Sunday," he nods agreeing to the date.</p><p>"We should also make some plans to hang out with Green. I think we both need to spend some one on one time with him," he comments changing the subject now that's over and done with. </p><p>"It gets pretty tricky with your father only wanting you around me, and his home always needing to care for his siblings," I comment, money isn't an issue as we can easily pay for it without even noticing any difference.</p><p>"Yeah, he told me he's looking into some after school activities he can get Wild into. I don't think it can happen fast enough from what I'm hearing from him," he feels through his hair in his stress. </p><p>"Sounds like it will take off 90% of the work while he's at the activities. I mean how crazy does one have to be, to be named Wild? Or were they hoping it be like reverse psychology and they'd get a really calm child?" I joke a bit rubbing my neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. 73 Texting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue </b>
  <b>pov</b>
  <b>.</b>
</p><p>Heading home I see that Green has texted me. We don't really talk at all. We exchanged numbers back when Vio was having issues, but he normally only really hangs out with Vio and Shadow. He's also apparently pretty busy with family all the time. So we haven't ever really had the chance to get to know each other. I unlock my phone, accidentally swiping the message away before I can read it.</p><p>I groan opening the app and click on the top chat. 'Hey, would you be able to hang out this weekend?' This seems a bit too friendly considering we've only ever talked with Shadow present. </p><p>'Yeah I can, would it be just us?' I'm not really against getting to know him. Just find it weird is all. </p><p>'Yes, I don't think that Shadow and Vio are going to free this weekend,'</p><p>'Where were you thinking we'd hang out?' I guess I got my weekend plans. </p><p>'Maybe the park, I don't really have any pocket money so I can't really buy anything at a mall or movie,' it seems he's a bit stressed out based on the over explaining. </p><p>'Alright, any idea what park, should I bring like my old basket ball or something?' </p><p>'No idea, and yeah the ball would be a good idea,'</p><p>I hum a bit as the bus pulls up to my spot and I put my phone away getting up. It'll be interesting getting to know another ultimate. Most Ult. Betas say that they're uppers as it gets them treated better by a lot of people. That and I remember a few of my teammates harassing one about how meaningless the title is. I don't talk to those two a lot.</p><p>Getting back home I flop down on the couch and go back to my messages. </p><p>'Maybe we could try Rosia Plaza, it has a great view of the lake by it and a basket ball court' it's a little bit away from me but I do have a bus pass and it really is a nice place. </p><p>'Sure, my sister says she can cover for me 2 to 7 tomorrow. Does that work?' </p><p>'Yeah I believe it does'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. 74 Snacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Vio</b> <b>pov</b><b>.</b></p><p>Opening the door for Shadow I hug him so happy that my dad is at work, and doesn't know we're meeting. "I'm so glad you actually showed up and didn't chicken out," I tease kissing his cheek. </p><p>"Yeah I'm happy about that too, it's just us today isn't it?" He asks giving a quick look around as he comes in. </p><p>"Yeah, he's had this day booked for a good amount of weeks," I tell him already having a movie marathon lined up.</p><p>"So shall we get started on making snacks?" He asks already heading over to the kitchen. I nod humming, there's not as much sweets and junk food as the pantry normally has. My dad has mainly been buying more than usual to keep Shadow here. It was also lowered a bit more than usual because I crave salt and sweets during my heat.</p><p>"You have some different seasoning for the popcorn am I right," he opens the pantry, I guess it shows just how much at home he feels here. </p><p>"Yeah I noticed that Green liked it best when I just put plain garlic powder into the butter though," Green doesn't seem to like most popcorn and junk food seasoning in general. So powdered garlic powder is how I please everyone.</p><p>"Well that stuffs good and all, but I prefer salt and vinegar personally," he pulls it out setting up the popcorn maker and putting a chunk of butter into the attached tray. </p><p>"I like putting those flavor packets that come with instant noodles. I need a shaker of that because the packets have way too much for popcorn," I get a serving tray putting the candy packs and cookies onto it.</p><p>"Isn't there a proper amusement park not to far from the city?" Shadow asks putting bbq chips into the living room. </p><p>"Yeah, it's like a properly set up one too. I haven't been able to go since I was nine. Cause dad said I wasn't going to meet anyone worth while there," I frown thinking about it. </p><p>"Well I'll mention wanting to take you out there on a date, when Summer's closer and we can drag Green along with us," Shadow comments already having a long term date planned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. 75 Hoops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>Getting to the park I start to look for Blue. I really don't like accepting money from my boyfriends. It kinda makes me feel bad that they always have to pay for me. It's not so bad when they buy me something as it doesn't register the same. But Vio gave me the change when he got us a shared dessert, so I now have 4.75 in my pocket. I guess I can buy an ice cream with it.</p><p>We're in a country where university and college is free, thank goodness, so I don't need to save for that. And I don't feel right saving money others gave me to move out. </p><p>"Hey Green I'm over here!" I turn my head seeing Blue in the open basketball court. It's still pretty cold out so there's almost no one else in the park, let alone the court.</p><p>"Hey were you waiting long?" I ask knowing it took me longer than planned to get out the door and over here. </p><p>"A bit, but I arrived a few minutes early than you said to anyways," he bounces the ball against the back board of the hoop thing. I really don't know what it's called. </p><p>"Would you like to walk around the park or attempt to play for a bit?"</p><p>"We can play for a bit, this is actually my old ball, it's not very good so I'm not really worried about it getting lost or something," I nod figuring that he's referring to the small lake. A good amount of balls in different games have fallen into it, and the lake has a thin layer of ice on it. </p><p>"We don't have enough players with just the two of us. And the other side is really icy.... What do you want to play?"</p><p>Blue shrugs passing me the ball "I don't know, we can just shoot some hoops for awhile," I nod dribbling the ball a couple times trying to get a feel for it. It doesn't bounce great and seems a tiny bit deflated, still fully useable. I attempt to shoot the ball hitting the back board and circling the hoop before falling to the outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. 76 Question</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>"Vaati, can I ask you something?" I knock on his door while asking. Our moms are out on a date together so it's just the two of us in the house. This question has been eating at me for the last week or so. I really don't want anyone else hearing this. Honestly not even Vaati, but he's the one willing to corrupt his search history and generates random searches to throw the tracking off.</p><p>"Sure... just please be quick about it," he says through the door, as I hear the lock click. I come in and am not surprised when all the lights but the computer is off. "So what's the question, I was trying to do something," he says with a blanket over his lap, cross legged on his chair. I take a deep breathe trying to will the words to my mouth.</p><p>"Is it normal to like other people while dating someone?" I started having a crush on Green a couple weeks ago. He gave me his jacket while it was raining, saying Vio was sharing his umbrella with him, so he didn't need it as much as I needed it. I don't think it was a crush right away, but it certainly is now. </p><p>"That's completely normal, but no one else will say that, and it can be easily misunderstood, so I would keep it to yourself," he pulls himself back over to his computer.</p><p>"I would however, make sure you and Blue are on the same page. I did mean it when I said it could be easily misunderstood. Also lock the door on your way out," he hums to himself waiting. I nod and go out and close it with the lock on. I guess that makes sense, dating isn't going to magically switch off my attraction.</p><p>Would Blue let me date Green? I know that Green is dating both Shadow and Vio so he isn't against dating multiple people at least when it's other people. And Blue knows but doesn't seem to care, or that I have taken to eating with him, Vio and sometimes Shadow. It could be that he isn't against the idea, or that he trusts me enough not to get into that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. 77 Sweet Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?...” I ask him my arm around him as he lays on top of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends,” He says not looking away from the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On what?” I bring my knees up a little lightly brushing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where you want to kiss me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about your lips and afterwards the back of your neck,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d like that,” He answers turning around me to let do just that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing him, I can just barely taste the chocolate milk he has been drinking. He kisses back ever so lightly. While not a physically deep and sensual kiss, it is a beautiful passionate and loving kiss. I very slowly pull away from him letting him return to the movie. He closes his eyes giving a satisfied sigh before turning back. I wrap my arms back around him giving a quick glance at the movie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I look back at his neck giving him a sweet little kiss on the back of his collar bone. Vio rolls his shoulders back moves slightly forward to better watch the movie. I give him another kiss on the spot before slowly working up to his neck and going over to his spine. He shivers making no move that might tell me to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where exactly do you want this to go exactly?” Vio asks not looking back at me. He really likes this movie, well he did say this was a favorite of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our relationship? Or my kisses right now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Green would be needed for a serious chat about our relationship in the long term. He does need to know what our story is. So yeah, where do you want your kissing to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure yet, I’m not thinking sex and I know I’m going to be waiting for this movie to end to get anything more from you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not going to be taking off any clothes even after my movie ends,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I slip my hand under them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can allow that, there’s about twenty minutes left,” He lays back down on to me, cutting off my access to his neck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. 78 Opening It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.<b></b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Meeting up with Red, I see that he has already picked up some food. The food court is a bit busy right now, so I don’t blame him for grabbing food before I got here.</p>
<p>“Hey Red, I’ll just drop my jacket off here and will go find myself some food okay,” I tell him, getting a quick flash of a smile as a reward.</p><p>“Alright, I’m going to start eating mine before it gets cold,” he tells me as I go over to the asian mini sections they kinda have. It’s not official but you can find those places right next to each other in this food court.</p><p>I pick out some noodle soup with beef being the meat in it. I get a ginger ale along with my order and pay the cashier for them, before heading back over the table Red grabbed for us.</p><p>Sitting down I take a drink before starting up on my soup.</p><p>“So, Green, Shadow and Vio, are all dating each other,”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit surprising that they trust you with that considering Green’s twin apparently doesn’t know,” I comment biting into a nice big chunk of meat.</p><p>“So you’re not against, I think it’s called open relationships,”</p><p>“Not sure if it’s open passed the three of them so polyamorous would probably be more accurate,” Red’s not really eating anymore, is he full or nervous?</p><p>“Would you be against being in one of those?...” my eyes widen a bit in surprise as I take a moment to respond.</p><p>“It would probably be something that would take me awhile to get used to, but no I don’t think I’d be against it. Is there something you need to tell me?” I put my fork down giving my complete attention to Red.</p><p>“I like Green, it’s nothing major and I could probably just ignore him for awhile to get rid of it, if it does bother you…?”</p><p>“So you want us to be in an open relationship then?”</p><p>He reluctantly nods, messing with his fork a bit.</p><p>“And you realize that would mean I would also be able to date other people?”</p><p>“Yes, and you are okay with this?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t want my team or parents to know though, neither would understand or approve of it,”</p><p>“I can live with that,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. 79 Allowed Touches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's lime time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As my movie ends it is clear that Shadow has not forgotten about wanting to touch me. I thought he had as he picked out a movie once mine ended. Seems he picked the most boring one he could find as he’s now kissing my neck again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of me really wants to mess with him, pretend that this is the most entertaining movie there is, and ‘oh how did you know I wanted to watch this movie!’ but I can’t. It’s just so incredibly boring!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a defeated sigh I turn around to face him. He quickly leaves a quick and light kiss on my lips before he moves down to my jaw. He rotates between giving me butterfly kisses and gently nibbling on my skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a little moan I hadn’t realized I had been holding in. He gets me to lay down, trapping me between his arms and legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you realize I haven’t changed my mind about not taking anything off~” I tease him a bit, trusting him not to try to change my mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls away with a nice warm smile, “I know, I wasn’t hoping to~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slips his hand under my shirt rubbing my side down to my waist, I wrap my arms around his neck. He takes the time to nibble on my ear, earning a moan I couldn’t hope to contain. I nuzzle him a bit taking in his scent. His scent is not really something I could describe outside of safe, he smells safe to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can put your hands under my clothes too, Flower~” he whispers in my ear before going down to kiss my neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment for me to gather up the courage required to take up his offer but I slip my hands under his shirt. Going up his back reaching over his shoulder blades. I nuzzle his head as best I can with him kissing my neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shifts his leg, using his knee rubs against my thigh. I gasp a little bit at the contact, Shadow removes his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head, “Just surprised,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I once again shake my head, “But let’s keep it above the waist...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. 80 Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Today is finally the day, Wild is going up to Grandma for a few months, and Minish is coming and living with us for a while. It should hopefully prevent Wild from getting run over for a while. Minish was also starting to miss Aryll. So he’s been wanting to stay here for awhile. He may be younger but he is infinitely easier to take care. The big thing is he’s just quiet and I often lose track of him (only in the house, or really apartment now).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long is this going to take?” I ask as I volunteered to go with Dad to drop off and get Minish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few hours, why?” Dad asks putting the last of Wild’s stuff in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to give my friends some warning about how long I’m going to be gone for,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem a lot happier here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” I give a smile looking at the group message between Vio, Shadow and I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t take that long to get to the meet up spot so maybe five hours to and back,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I quickly text them the time getting into the front of the car. I usually get stuck in the back as either mom takes it, or Zelda, as she is a lot more vocal about wanting the front seat. I happen to get shut down a lot, I’m a middle child, a beta, and just a lot of things. But never what gets heard. Vio and Shadow were really the only ones who noticed me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’ve always wanted to be a leader. But who exactly would want to listen to me, traditionalists don’t get their wanted alpha, and I’m not in anyway low enough to be considered empowering for omegas. I’m not the half way point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vio was the first to really make me feel desirable. He wanted me, even with Shadow he wanted me. And then Shadow wanted me. Maybe if they can want me when I really can’t offer them anything, and they have to pay for anything we do together. Maybe I really can be a leader.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. 81 Getting Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.<b></b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Seeing Green in line to get some food I quickly join him before it looks like I'm cutting in line. I have a pack lunch like always, but the people behind Green won't know that. And at max I could manage to correct two to three people. I leave my lunch kit with Vaati. Shadow and Vio are having a lunch date at the closest pizza place. So now is the perfect time to get closer to Green.</p><p>"Oh hey Red, don't you usually pack a lunch?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's with my brother, I wanted to talk to you honestly," I tell him, flashing him a nice big smile.</p><p>"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?" He quickly picks out some soup.</p><p>"Nothing in particular, I just want to get to know you better really," I put myself kinda outside of the line so I hopefully don't get asked what I want.</p><p>"I'm not sure where to even begin with that,"</p><p>"Okay, just how big is your family?"</p><p>"Too big, I got siblings old enough to adopt me, and a baby sister. I don't want to think about what would happen if my extended family stopped caring for my siblings and I,"</p><p>"Sounds like a lot, I don't really have contact with my extended family, probably because they live overseas.</p><p>So what exactly do you like about Vio?"</p><p>"What brings this up?" He seems pretty surprised at that as we head off to the table.</p><p>"Well I'm curious what you like, and I know Vio a lot better than I know Shadow,"</p><p>I guess that he listens to me really. He just makes me feel wanted, not needed, wanted,"</p><p>I tilt my head a bit, "Don't most people want to be needed,"</p><p>"To a degree, but you can very much be needed but not wanted,"</p><p>"Is that why you don't spend a lot of time with your twin?"</p><p>"Not exactly… it's more like everyone wants her, if I'm needed for her to be there, I'm only needed but not wanted,"</p><p>"You don't feel that way around any of us, do you?"</p><p>"No, you guys have me, because you want me,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. 82 Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shadow pov.<b></b></b>
</p><p>“So you wanted to hang out?” Vaati asks while putting his phone away.
</p><p>“Yeah, I know I’m pretty privileged, but I honestly really look up to you and power you manage to hold,” I confess sitting down at the booth. It’s your basic breakfast joint on a saturday. I of course offered to buy, and they accepted.
</p><p>“What exactly do you mean by power?”
</p><p>“I know I’m a Delta, but my dad in short wanted an Ult Alpha and treated me like I was the worst thing ever. I don’t know how to make myself heard the second I’m shut down. I don’t know how to give a voice to others, let alone how to make sure when I get a voice I’m not taking away others,”
</p><p>“There’s a lot to take in that. I don’t have a voice because people believe I have a voice, or they respect me. I have a voice because I refuse to be ignored. My dad killed my mom in front of me, I decided I would neither allow that to happen to me or others. He would berate her, sometimes even slap her, he hit me once, I only remember this by what I recorded after her death. I record it so I would never forget why I fight. Spot when someone is silencing someone in class either on purpose or not. Say something, call out when an alpha interrupts the omega, often because they disagree, and then say they are the one not being listened to. Say it as it is, ‘You interrupted them, you want to be heard, wait your turn.’ ‘You’re the one who interrupted me.’”
</p><p>“You make it seem so easy, I guess it’s just a habit, I see how you get in between harassers an harassies, it’s incredible,”
</p><p>“You’re right it’s a habit, I keep my eyes out for the small things, I call it out, I don’t let it go unnoticed. Because if I let it pass, I let it grow. I can’t let that happen. I can fight, so I fight, I don’t have reason to believe you can fight physically, so learn how you can. You can fight for Vio and Green to be heard. You don’t have to start big, but you need to fight,”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. 83 Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Blue pov.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Vio at the store I’m a bit surprised to see him alone. He has admitted that his dad doesn’t let him go out on his own outside of school. So he’s probably lying to his dad about being with someone. I walk over figuring I should at least say hi. I walk over as he looks over some baked goods so if he’s with someone, and I just haven’t noticed, it’s definitely not his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Vio,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumps a little startled, “Oh, Blue, you really shouldn’t startle me like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m surprised you didn’t hear me, what were you focusing on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly just want some cake, but debating if I really should get one or not,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I don’t think your dad would take kindly to you bringing home cake, and I don’t see anyone else here,” I comment, getting a frown from Vio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I was actually thinking about maybe holding a little get together, and thought maybe a cake would be a good idea,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, that sounds cool, if I could help I’d be certainly willing to,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well maybe you can help me pick out a cake and hold onto it for a bit,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re planning on having it on the weekend right then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” he leans back over the sweets his eyes darting to the chocolate and a lemon &amp; raspberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who all are you going to invite, you should probably get on that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Green, Shadow, Red, and Vaati. I thought about maybe inviting Green’s twin Zelda, but three things made me decide against it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay smallish cake then. What were the reasons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it would be for Green, and he seems anxious about us getting to know her. Shadow when I mentioned the thought rolled his eyes just seeming annoyed by her, he said he didn’t want to talk about why, just that he didn’t like her. And it’s my party, I don’t know her past seeing her and Green together, and if anyone was going to start inviting everyone and anyone, like you see in the movies, it be her,” Vio explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s more than enough reason, I don’t suppose we could eliminate by nuts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, already considered that, what would you prefer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a big sweet fan, I don’t know about your two, but Red would prefer the chocolate, and Vaati would probably like both,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m just going to be greedy and buy both, could you still store that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I would need some chinese place food bag, my mom would otherwise eat it, regardless of if I marked it or not,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. 84 Prep Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Vio pov.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I sigh in relief as Blue shows up just after my father left, opening the door for him. Shadow is picking up some chips and lemonade mix. “Hey Blue, you took the bus right?” I got my dad out of the house, by applying I was thinking I was ready to have sex with Shadow so he won’t be back until tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Vaati and Red are going to be dropped off by their mother, Red also said he’s bringing cookies, so hopefully you didn’t put out any,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was about to, thanks for the warning, you’ll never guess what happened yesterday,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you’ll just tell me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaati of all people asked if he could bring someone here, I of course told him no and he respected it. But holy shit was that surprising!” Yeah that is extremely surprising with how introvert he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea who it is? Thankfully the cakes are untouched, at some point my mom is going to realize my Chinese bag strategy, I’m not looking forward to that,” Blue puts the two down on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I thought I’d ask him during the party. Or would that seem like I’m cornering him with everyone here,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably ask him in private, he may or may not be comfortable talking about it, better safe than sorry,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take a knife from the kitchen, I want to cut them before anyone else gets here. They are small being two thin layers, and have a 10 cm radius, and 6 cm height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the hot pad?” Blue asks straightening the table cloth I had quickly thrown on to the coffee table to prevent damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a frozen pizza in the oven, I should go check on it, I put it in before my dad left,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs looking around the room at the mock decorations I put up. It all has to be quick to clean to keep dad from finding out what is really happening. Going into the kitchen I see that the pizza is still needing to be in there longer. I choose a thin crust but I did put a lot of extra cheese, spinich, and chicken on it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. 85 Chips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Green pov.<b></b></b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p><p>Getting to Vio’s house I smile. He gave me about fifty dollars to pick out whatever chips and drinks I’d like to have at his party. It was more than enough, considering your average name brand chips only cost 2 dollars, and no name which is what my family always gets costs a dollar. With only six people buying the more expensive brand, before taxes, would still get us 14 regular sized bags out of 50 bucks. Honestly you just need to get them anywhere outside of a convenience store or gas station.</p><p>“Green! *Vio rushes over to the door hugging me* There’s bowls in the kitchen, I just need to make sure the dishwasher is unloaded and ready for the clean up,” he kisses my nose before ducking into the kitchen.<br/>
Red and Vaati come in after with the pop. We agreed that there wouldn’t be a punch bowl as the bottles work perfectly fine. I got plain and salt &amp; vinegar chips, Red picked out ginger ale, and 7up which Vaati apparently really likes.</p><p>I see Shadow laying out some coasters which as lame as that sounds makes sense. One less thing that has to be clean. I grab the two bowls in the kitchen filling them up. Metally noting that the slightly smaller one has my salt &amp; vinegar chips.</p><p>“Are we going to have a proper meal, or not?” Vaati asks getting a couple more cups from the kitchen.</p><p>“No not really, I had a small salad, but not meals worth,” Vio answers, finally coming out and putting on some background music. So I guess that means the party has officially started.</p><p>Red steals a piece of chocolate cake and some soda pop.</p><p>“I probably should have asked this before I put the music on, but, would anyone like to watch a movie?”</p><p>Blue and myself shrug at the question, Shadow answering no and Vaati along with Red both vote for it.</p><p>“Well the yeses have it, the movie collection is all on that shelf, and you will likely note that for some reason or another, we own literally all the barbie movies. Father says their mine, I honestly have no idea if they are or not,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. 86 Overheard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red pov.</b>
</p><p>Sitting next to Blue Tangled gets put on. I put my knees up to my chest leaning on him.</p><p>“You’re really warm, you alright?” Blue asks, rubbing my side.</p><p>I shrug “Yeah, maybe it’s cause I just had a hot drink,” I start eating the chocolate slice of cake while Blue munches on some chips.</p><p>Glancing over I spot Shadow showing Green something on his handheld, handing it over for Green to try. Vaati used to play a lot, but he only allows himself a couple hours a week, because he would end up losing track of time. And he says that basically any game series he’s interested in has been losing their edge, becoming pay to win, way too expensive or just not on a console he has.</p><p>“Hey where’s Vaati?”</p><p>“Vio wanted to ask him a question, and he wanted to pull out a couple board games, it’s probably going to be monopoly with it being six of us,”</p><p>“Oh, do you know what he’s needing to ask him about?”</p><p>“Kinda, but it’s not really our business,”</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to go grab some ice,” I tell Blue getting up while grabbing a cup and going into the kitchen. I notice Vaati and </p><p>Vio coming down the stairs, overhearing part of the conversation, as I try to find the ice, it is my first time here.</p><p>“We’re sort of in between dating and not dating, they haven’t asked, and I just don’t care what it is honestly,” </p><p>What?</p><p>“Does Red know you’re half dating someone?”</p><p>A couple seconds pass. “We ran into him at the mall once, he passed down some tea we couldn’t reach, I just haven’t talked about it,”</p><p>“Don’t you think you should, if you have already met his family and are close enough you asked if he could come here?”</p><p>“Red and our parents, do know I’m hanging out with someone. Red also knows I had sex with someone. I’m just pretty sure I haven’t told them, they’re the same person,”</p><p>Oh my fucking god.</p><p>“You had sex with them?!”</p><p>“Heat was starting to act up, was at Navi’s, her brother throwing a party. Didn’t have blocks, and didn’t feel like using them. It’s actually how we met,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>